Sailor moon: A test of Faith
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Tsukino Usagi found herself left alone after the distruction of Chaos, or so she thinks. However, a trap set by an unknown enemy sends her back to Titanic. What will she gain from this, or will she learn nothing and change History?Rated M for saftey.
1. The Unexpected Depature

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or Titanic. I do own the plot however confusing it may be. Please do not sue, I obviously don't have any money.

* * *

A/N: I know what you may be thinking, but to be honest I myself don't know. This idea just sort of struck me as being odd but will not leave my head. It's a "what if" type and after recently watching the movie Titanic I couldn't help it. Don't gripe about historical significance because that's not what I'm going for. This fic will have hints of my usual, but with obvious humor thrown in something I don't normally write intentionally. Though with a character like Usagi, it's almost impossible not to.

Also please note this story takes place as far as sailor moon is concerned, after everything is all said and done. Thus it may get dark in places.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply, Seeing as how both the movie and t.v. show were meant for adults themes of an adult nature will be present in this telling. Such include but are not limited to langue, violence, descriptions of sex scenes or sexual references, hints of femslaash, etc. If any of this bothers you, then please turn back now.

* * *

Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

October 11

**th**** 1992**

* * *

Life had returned to normal for Tsukino Usagi after the defeat of chaos, or rather as normal as it could be for the moon rabbit. However, her senshi who had died in an effort to protect her remained so leaving the girl completely crushed. She felt completely alone, even though she wasn't. Three senshi remained – granted they were not her beloved senshi—but sailor senshi none the less who despite losing everything decided to remain on Earth if for no other reason they had no real reason to leave. Their princess had perished and with it their home planet. Without her they saw no reason to continue… after all why would they? Usagi had survived, and that had been enough to convince the apparent leader Kou Seiya to want to remain behind in hopes her feelings for the lone rabbit would eventually be returned if for no other reason she was rebounding. While this wouldn't be good for most, the black haired senshi didn't seem to care even if the blonde woman whom she desired didn't quite see it.

Tsukino Usagi was many things differing from bright, happy, a real chatter box, but smart wasn't exactly a term best used to describe her. When most saw or thought of Usagi, the phrase whinny klutzy crybaby came to mind almost instantly. Only Kou Seiya chose to see beyond her obvious stupidity and saw her for not the child she was at the tender age of sixteen, but a smart witty woman who'd have the skills to become a great queen. However, it seemed that only Seiya felt this way.

However, despite the disaster that claimed the lives of those who Usagi loved the most, life had to continue on. This ment she had to get up, and get ready for school. This part of her life hadn't seemed to have differed from before the way she was before the arrival of chaos. With one exception of course, Usagi simply stopped caring weather or not she made it to school or not. Instead when her mother was able to eventually pry her out of bed, Usagi would go through the motions as if she had all the time in the world often skipping breakfast a part of her that almost never changed. Well, actually it had. Another term used to describe Usagi was bottomless pit, due to the fact this young woman always seemed to be hungry but never gained one ounce of weight. How and why became frequently asked questions. However, since she appeared to be thriving none chose to dwell on this particular turn of events. Only when the rabbit showed visable unhidable signs of distress could someone act under the pretence she had become a danger to not only herself, but others as well. So the waiting game continued on.

Usagi for her part had changed considerably from the bubbly happy-go-lucky young woman she used to be. Instead of that bounce in her step she walked as if her shoes had been replaced by led weights. Her eyes had dulled and no longer held that glimmer of hope that most saw when they encountered her no how brief the encounter may be. Instead, Usagi appeared to vanish under the stairs of those around her the actions that caused her to stand out now only a distant memory. Worse still as with the way of the world, only Usagi and the former but now percent fixtures known as the three lights even recalled those Usagi held so dear. This of course was the reasoning behind the blank looks and expressions that mared the once flawless features of one Tsukino Usagi. In fact if she still didn't have to attend high school, the moon bunny would most likely not even know the day of the week. A sad fate for someone who was thought to be so strong despite the flaws.

Usagi tugged home just as she had everyday, with nothing on her mind. She would sit down and study needing the distraction the work had given. When her parents remarked about the improvement in her grades she shrugged it off not wishing to brooch the subject or dwell on the reason behind the behavior, but today would prove to be different in many aspects. Just like she often did, Usagi would pick up the mail and sort through it. Generally there would be nothing for her except an occasional letter from Seiya no doubt trying, and failing to cheer her up. Each letter only a grim reminder of why she hurt so badly. However, Usagi noticed a letter with her name written on it in a script she had never seen. However, plain as day her name stood out like a becon in the bright summer sun even though it was late October. Raising an eyebrow she sat the mail for her parents aside and drug herself up the stairs to her bed. Allowing her school bag to fall limply to the floor only to be joined by her coat, Usagi colasped onto her bed and read the letter.

"Dear sailor Moon," Usagi's heart froze at the introduction. Who knew her most well-guarded secret? Only one person had called her Sailor Moon in a letter, and that person had been trying very poorly to trap Usagi into handing over her star seed. But, she had been killed long before chaos… and with chaos gone didn't that mean there would be nothing for her to do except resume a normal life? At least that's what Luna had told her the day she returned from the final battle ground. However, this letter… it could change everything Usagi ever knew.

"It is with great pleasure, that I announce a chance for you to travel to America. I am well aware of your deepest desire to travel there and I am willing to provide the means to do so." Again, Usagi had to do a double take to be sure she wasn't seeing things. After all Ever since Mamaru had announced his plans to study in the states Usagi longed to go there to be closer to him naturally, but her hopes diminished when Glaxia, who had been the shell for chaos, provided proof that Chiba Mamaru had died by her hand. Usagi had been crushed by this revelation but refused to believe the scene that had been splayed before her. So this once in a life time chance caused Usagi to cling onto the tinest fiber of hope that what she'd seen was not real.

"Inside you will find your ticket, Hurry Titanic sales soon. God Speed young Sailor Moon." Usagi scanned the contents of the letter several times over digging inside its envelope. Sure enough a ticket rested in her hand.

"Titanic?" Luna looked at the printed ticket that rested in her charges hand. "But, didn't that sink 80 years ago?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a new one?" Usagi stated dismissively as she read the time on said ticket. "Oh my god I'm going to be late! I have to get to the docks!" In a flash Usagi had her school bag, coat, and was at the door placing her black flats back on.

"its true!" Luna called after her charge. "Its remains were discovered only seven years ago a little more then two miles down from where it sank in the middle of the North Alantic." But, Luna's words never reached the ears of the moon princess who had sped off faster then ever before.

As Usagi ran she didn't notice anything. All she knew, she had less than five minutes to get to the docks and to board the ship that would take her to the states. Had she actually read the ticket, she would've noticed the date April 10th 1912. Or, even more importantly the words "South Hampton." Then again with those words splayed in English why would Usagi know? Speaking English wasn't a strong point nor was reading it. So she did the only logical thing, head to the docks where she was bound to find answers ignoring the red flags that dared to nearly quite literally slap her in the face.

**

* * *

**

April 10

**th**** 1912 **

* * *

"The ship of dreams", and "unsinkable" were only two names that were best used to describe the Massive ship that towered over everyone and everything docked in South Hampton awaiting the arrival of passengers ready to board her. The ship itself was given the name "Titanic" and was told to be the largest luxury liner ever built. Its span alone took nearly the entirety of the harbor itself. The peer flooded with people either boarding or seeing off loved ones while crews loaded some of the precious cargo aboard. Others appeared to be just arriving, mainly first-class passangers by the looks of it, idly commenting on the size and scope of the ship itself. This was indeed a historic event, traveling such a great distance being its madain voyage after all.

Usagi milled her way through the throng of people who milled about on the docks either waiting to board or aiding those who had already boarded. A horn blared off in the distance an indication that the massive ship would be departing soon. This caused Usagi to jump, until she realized by the watch-like device on her wrist and the time stamp that she was going to miss her chance if she didn't hurry. "I'm going to be so late…!" Usagi shouted to no one in particular as she had made a sharp turn bowling people over in the process. Not stopping to pay much attention, her feet flew across the third-class gang way only to stop short one hand gripping the rail to stop herself from falling into the icey water below

"No! I have to get on this ship!" she continued to cry her free hand waving the papers she held firmly, like some sort of flag. "I can't miss it I just can't." Through her tears she failed to notice the blank stairs headed her way. Apparently the steward at the door couldn't speak a lick of Japanese, and Usagi for her part could not speak English. However, the free falling tears and the frantic waving had been noticed.

"Have you passed inspection then?" Now it was Usagi's turn to give the man a blank look confusion clearly splayed across her features. She started jumping becoming more frantic a pleading look filling her eyes that looked ready to spill over with tears at any moment.

Apparently the steward had taken pity on the young princess as he made eye contact and moved aside allowing her to board, "Right then hurry up now." While his words may have been lost in translation Usagi quickly understood the action taken. Taking a few steps back she made a leap across the small gap that separated the ramp from the ship itself. Usagi had missed unable to make the jump which left her clinging to the side of the ship the paper that would grant her passage nearly crushed under her grip which had needless to say had been slipping. A cry tore from her over used vocal cords as she felt strong arms pulling her aboard with no help from Usagi who despite her best efforts to co-opperate, had nearly made it worse for herself with her actions. Finally the moon rabbit had made it inside, taking out those who attempted to help her. Standing and dusting herself off, Usagi looked about her.

"I made it, I'm here. Hang on mamaru I'm coming." Usagi whispered to herself as her eyes took in her sroundings. It was then did she stop to realize she had yet to move from her spot being bumped around by those either going on deck to watch the ship depart, or to find their rooms.

The deep chill of loneliness had crept in as Usagi noticed for the first time the blank looks and stairs she'd received from everyone. Apparently her outfit suggested she didn't belong on such a grand ship. People swore at her right and left, some shoving her when she refused to move on her own accord. She understood none of it, wanting to draw into herself even more. Why hadn't she taken the time to learn to speak English or for that matter pay attention in English class? Had she done so she would've been able to understand some of those around her. As it was she could only strain to hear words she already knew, words that held similar sounds to those of which she was used to.

The sward who'd allowed her to bored took notice of her ticket. "What's a fine young lady like yourself doing hanging around third-class? You belong in first-class." He had said reading the assigned room number on the ticket.

"Gomen Nasi.." Usagi said weekly curling into the ball she'd created for herself against the ship's wall where she had seated herself moments before in hopes of not being trampled upon.

"Come on, Allow me to escort you to your room miss." The steward extended a hand to Usagi and the moon rabbit complied.

Usagi allowed herself to be escorted through the massive ship her eyes taking in the different docks and signs. She took note of things that she recognized using them to better understand just where she was. Alarm bells rang in her head and once again all Usagi could think to do was ignore them, more important things weighing on her mind such as the slim chance that she would soon see her beloved Mamo-chan still refusing to believe he had perished. Of course then again Usagi had yet to really realize not so much where she was, but when she was.

"Here we are miss."

Usagi blinked as she noticed that the two had stopped in front of a wooden door. Usagi gave the object a look, before extending her hand and testing the knob. Sure enough it opened with no real effort granting her a view within. Turning to face the man who had aided her, Usagi gave a bow before replying in her native tongue, "Arigatou." Lifting her head she vanished into the room.

With a nod the man returned to his place leaving thoughts of the mysterious woman behind. Usagi for her part stared wide-eyed at the room before her. The walls were made of the finest wood, and if she didn't know any better they had been freshly painted. The floor had ben covered in the finest, most colorful carpet usagi had ever seen. Couches and chairs made from the finest wood and covered in the most expencive-looking fabrics decorated the spacious area. A door on one of the walls indicated she had more rooms to explore. Sure enough Usagi relized that her room was a suite complete with separate bath and bedrooms. Everything was made with fine wood including her closet doors which to Usagi's dismay had nothing in them. Unlike others aboard she hadn't prepared properly for the trip. For a so-called first-class passenger Usagi had nothing except her school Uniform and very dusty and dirty jacket. While excited at the prospect of coming to America Usagi sourly wished she had planned ahead. Had she taken the time to do so, She might have had more things to her name. Removing the coat she placed it in the closet and settled on her new tempory bed

However, as Usagi attempted to adjust to what she had quite literally got thrown into, she failed to notice the dark eyes that had been watching her every move. Eyes that held such a strong since of evil about it, that had Usagi been paying attention she would've noticed the shiver that raced through her spine.


	2. A new friend

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Saior Moon or Titanic. I do own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: This story may or may not include quotes for the movie. Most being para-phrased into my own words to add to the story. I probably won't be flipping back and fourth through time, but if I do, I'll state month day and year.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply, please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Usagi had managed to doze off in the overly large bed. In reality the bed itself wasn't much bigger then her twin at home, but to Usagi it might as well have been enormous. She wasn't used to such a luxurious lifestyle. Even during her time on the moon, she didn't remember such lavish decor. A horn roused her from her slumbers, and she jumped startled nearly falling hard to the floor behind her.

Usagi sat up slowly looking about her. It took a moment for the past few hours to click in her head, but when it had Usagi shuttered. Weather it was out of fear or simply cold Usagi didn't know. All she knew it was late and she was starting to get hungry. And, she had no idea behind the meaning of the sounds she was hearing. Digging a hairbrush from her abandon school bag. She began the tedious task of undoing the odangos , combing out her hair and re-doing said odangos. She may not have had much in the way of things on her, but she could look at least somewhat presentable if she were to join some of the other first-class ladies and gentleman for dinner. While she may not have known much, she learned quickly that dinner was done in a large group where people were fed all at the same time. By the look of the clock and the movement outside her state room she gathered that it would be happening soon. Carefully she made her way out and Usagi did her best to ignore the whispers and stairs that were no doubt about her. She may have had a first-class ticket, but she simply didn't act nor dress like those around her.

Finally Usagi made her way down the grand stair case and fallowed the other men and woman to the dining area. Finding a place to sit, Usagi inwardly sighed. What was she going to do? She didn't understand anything, and was willing to attack the first morsel of food to land on her plate. She needed to pick up some English and she needed to pick it up fast. A waiter handed her a menu and Usagi for her part pretended to browse it. However, when it came time to order, she was once again lost. Straining to hear the conversation behind her, Usagi repeated to the best of her ability, what the man behind her had ordered. Apparently the attempt wasn't a complete failure because her Menu had been removed and moments later a plate of food had been placed in front of her Forgetting to be a "lady" Usagi dove at the food presented to her like a wild animal that had finally caught her pray. Once again topics of conversation floated around her and Usagi knew that it had to do with her rather rude un-ladylike behavior. But, no matter who called her what, or how she may have been dressed, It didn't change the fact that Usagi still acted like well Usagi. Completely alone and apparently friendless. While this fact bothered Usagi to no end she didn't know how to remedy it. Perhaps she had a Japanese to English book with her books.

After dinner had ended and people started to move about to do other tasks about the ship, Usagi headed back to her state room. Quickly she dug through her school bag trying to find the desired book. However, it didn't happen to be included in her things. Looking around her she dug through her sub-space pocket and sighed in despair when she didn't find it. However, she did find her compact some extra hair clips, and a few other odds and ends. Tears sprung to Usagi's eyes feeling now that she had listened to Luna. Usagi had nothing, and if she had brought Luna she'd at least have someone to talk to.

Usagi could think of nothing to do except try and get some sleep. The feeling of this being a trap became more prevalent in her mind and she needed to find a way out. Sure that may sound Selfish but given the circumstances Usagi felt she had every right to be just a little self-centered. Taking down her hair, she used the brush she had managed to stash in her school bag to brush it out before she stripped out of her cloths and crawled in-between the sheets. Normally Usagi slept in some form of clothing, but her unplanned departure left her no time to think on such matters.

The next day, the ship stopped at Cherbourg. It was there a few more people had boarded including a new edition to First-class Her name, Margret brown, who history would later name the "unsinkable" Molly brown. She was referred to as "new money" by most of high-class society, but she often didn't act the part. However, she wouldn't be the only unique newcomer to board that day. In third-class, another peculiar woman boarded the ship. She had short brown hair, that was cut to just below her chin. Her bangs spilled over her face giving her the impression she looked more like a sheep dog then a human. Her dress was that of modern times, instead of a dress, she wore long jean pants and a form-fitting t-shirt displaying her very endowed chest. Over the pants and shirt she wore a black expencive leather coat that when closed did will to hide the shape of her chest. But, that's not what struck her as being so odd. She was being pushed up the gangway in a black and silver well-worn wheelchair. Unlike Usagi, she looked very much the part of a third-class passenger that she'd been mistaken for. Her name Tsukino Kayla elder sister to Tsukino Usagi.

The elder princess had arrived in Cherbourg only hours before faries would load passengers to take them to Titanic. Her self-appointed mission; seak out and rescue her elder sister Tsukino Usagi—who in all likely hood was going by her birth name Serenity—and bring her back to once again keep the Earth in a proper state of balance. Apparently due to Usagi's impromptu to vanishing act, it had completely changed the time line completely misplacing events and created a chaos that spaned the Earth. Why, because Sailor Moon never prevented Queen Baryal's first attempt on the planet, which in turn invoked a chain reaction. Because no Moon princess meant no Silver crystal. Baryal had been defeated, but not in the same manner. Apparently history dictated Kayla went on to assume the role, but Sailor Pluto, keeper of the time key, knew better. She had discovered Usagi's location and had sent Kayla back through time in order to make things right. However, given Kayla's current health conditions and Usagi's lack of motivation to do anything remotely responsiable Sailor Pluto doubted the mission would be a success, but she had to try something. Sitting back and doing nothing would do no one anyone any good.

Currently, Kayla sat inside the ship on the lower-most levels. She couldn't get very far on her own, and being mistaken for third-class only made things all the more difficult on her part. It was one problem being disabled, but from what Kayla knew, she would have difficulty reaching the lifts to take her to the higher decks. She'd have to get help but who could she trust for such a task. Trust wasn't exactly on Kayla's list of strong points. Yet, she'd have to bite back any fears she may be harboring in order to find Usagi, but first a nap. Time travel had been overwhelming to say the least. Sighing she found her room and fell on the closest bunk.

Usagi for her part had faired the night rather well. She had changed into her school Uniform wishing she had her cell phone with her, but she had forgotten it. So she would have to make do with what she had which really didn't amount to much. Her school Uniform, her school bag, a few hair pins, her compact, brooch and school jacket were all she had in the way of personal items. The only option to her would be to transform into Sailor moon, but she couldn't very well be seen in that. Her senshi fuku left much to be desired as it stood in twenty-first century Japan, who knew what little clothing could do here. People had already given her strange looks for her school uniform why make it worse? Never the less she pinned her brooch to her uniform shirt and pulled her jacket out of the closet. It was still dust-covered, but if she were to catch a chill it would at least cover her up. Not to mention in one of the pockets she had a pair of winter gloves. Those would come in handy later she mused to herself, as she discovered quite quickly, the nights could get rather cold. Usagi didn't handle cold well.

Making her way up on deck from her state room, Usagi quickly discovered where she could get some breakfast. She had yet to master the English Langue, but from the previous night learned that she could mimic what other passengers had to eat even if she found she didn't particurally like it. It was food and until she found a better way to get the much needed food she had no other choice. Now if only she understood more or less what she was saying. Food items proved to be easy, as well as idenityfinging objects, but there were other bits of conversation she didn't quite get. Tones and implications also remained lost on her as well. Naturally Usagi felt it unimportant to learn such things as she started to mimic other things, testing out the words as they raced through her head. After all she had several days to go before Titanic would reach New York. Of course, Usagi had forgotten that Titanic would never make it and those who did survive would reach New York by way of a ship called the Carpathia. Of course Usagi had never been one to pay much attention to history… especially history that didn't pertain to her native homeland. All that remained locked in her mind—the only thing she clung to above all else—was the hope of seeing her beloved Mamo-chan by the time she reached American soil. But, two problems would cause a hitch in her plans. The first being the man of her affections had died shortly after the plane took off and second though slightly less important was the simple fact she hadn't taken the time to even ask where he was going to attend school. She always neglected to pay attention to the tiny details that would impact her life.

Usagi however, did decide to devote her remaining time to mastering the English Langue even if it killed her to do so. So far she had learned English words for certain drinks, and a small assortment of foods. Some words, those not derived from the English langue had caught her off guard, but she would master the meanings of those as well. If only she could understand enough to have a conversation with other people. However, as she turned a corner, she ran into a woman whom she thought may be able to help her. From Evis dropping she learned the woman's name to be Rose. Imiditally red roses flashed through her mind and thoughts of Mamo-chan nearly caused her to stop in her tracks, but she couldn't, no , wouldn't let it stop her. If Tsukino Usagi was anything… it was determined.

"Rose-chan!" Usagi waved running up to the now startled woman. "Rose-chan!"

Rose stopped in her tracks and turned to face the source of the voice who had called her name. At first she thought it to be her mother or another high-society woman seeking her attention for one reason or another. However, her eyes had gone wide. There before her stood the famed Princess Serenity calling her name waving frantically to gain her undivided attention. She like every other person aboard had heard of the Princess and her desire to travel to America, but until now Rose thought her to be just like any well taught first-class woman. To see her acting like an uneducated child who belonged in third-class surprised her, but to Rose class really didn't matter much. Her mother, however, would no doubt have a few words with her on the subject. "Pardon me how may I help you?"

Usagi stopped when she realized she had gained the attention of the woman whom she had sought. Now came the hard part, getting her to help her to learn to speak English. Problem was how to ask the question. Scratching the back of her head with one hand Usagi began to speak. "um…. I…." Usagi paused using hand gestures to make her points known… "Speak…" she took a deep breath not sure what to do. "Want…. Learn…"

"You want to learn to speak English?" Rose began peacing together what Usagi was trying to say. At least, she could only hope that's what the woman was trying to say.

"Hai… hai.." Usagi nodded vergiously to prove her point. "Help….?"

Rose didn't quite know how to reply to that. She had never thought herself capable of being able to teach anyone anything, but having someone willing to listen to her would be a refreshing change. For the time being at least. However, Cal kept entering her mind. If she left his side for even a moment he or his trained dog Lovejoy, would be after her. However, there was something about Usagi that made it difficult for Rose to say no. "I'll try. I'm not really a teacher, but if you're willing to learn I'll do my best to teach you." Rose spoke slowly hoping that something she said clicked in this woman's head.

Apparently she had been correct in her assumption. Usagi, when she really wished to be could prove to be quite smart. She picked up the tones implied smiling. She even recognized some of the words spoken to her one which happened to be the word "help" she had just used.

"Do you understand me Serenity?"

Usagi froze at the name that Rose had just called her. No one called her that except her senshi one of which happened to be her sister. For a moment her eyes lit up as a thought struck her. Could Rose be a reborn senshi one from a past that Usagi herself still couldn't recall the details of? But, then her eyes once again dulled. Rose hadn't been the only one to use that name. During the past two meals, and occasionally over the past day she had heard that name spoken when she suspected people were talking about her behind her back. Of course, seeing as how they used a name instead of "that strange Japanese girl, or "that strange girl" in general it caused Usagi to brush it off as mealy nothing. But, now that Rose had used that name Usagi decided to reconsider the past events. The warning bells going off in her head seemed to be growing louder making them more difficult to ignore.

Realizing Rose expected an answer from her, Usagi spoke. "Yes… I… Understand." She paused a moment then continued to speak. "No, Usagi." Pointing to herself trying to imply she wished to be called Usagi with no formalities.

Rose nodded her eyes darting around for some kind of clock. Nodding she once again addressed Usagi. "Okay Usagi." She finally replied testing out the name. It was unique for sure, that was for certain. "Walk with me we can learn while we do so."

Usagi nodded eagerly scampering up beside rose. Over the next couple of hours the two chatted as Rose tried to teach Usagi how to speak English. She noticed that the moon rabbit picked up on words quite well, but when it came to grammar, word usage, overall meaning and implications Usagi seemed very much clueless. Rose knew that this would be difficult for anyone, but she was willing to try. The life she was forced to live was not what she would have chosen for herself, but she was born into this high-class life. As she spoke with Usagi and watched her move about the red headed woman couldn't help but admire and envy her.

Usagi was defiantly a force in her own right. She ignored everything that her status represented, acting very much like a young child on her way to America a land which promised complete freedom. At this Rose couldn't help but smile laughing at something Usagi had said, before correcting her. Perhaps this trip would prove to be more interesting for both of them.


	3. Siblings?

Disclaimer standards apply; I don't own Titanic or Sailor Moon. Each work is property of their respective owners. This work is strictly fun and not-for-profit. However, the plot and the character Kayla Tsukino are of my own creation.

* * *

A/n: Yes loyal readers I am updating. However, don't expect a regular habit of it. I'm not one for timely updates. I have to type when inspired. Seeing I have nothing more to say enjoy the story.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply, please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Over the next few hours Usagi and Rose appeared to be getting along quite well. Usagi had picked up a good amount of English broken and as thickly accented as it may be. However, it could be seen how well Usagi had managed to pay attention and actually learn the language that her school had been trying with little success to teach her. But, this time Usagi showed more pride and determination than she ever had before. Her once lifeless orbs started to flicker slightly with a tiny spark of hope.

The two women had been sitting on the first-class deck taking in the sunlight. The two had been chattering animatedly swapping stories of their lives, though Usagi of course spilling in details that she was from the future without even trying. Rose had become confused of course, but brushed it off as being some strange Japanese customs. However, their conversation had been interrupted when Cal, Rose's husband-to-be, had strolled up acting like he not only owned the ship, but Rose as well. The once livly red head had stiffened upon sight, but no one except Usagi noticed. "Rose-Chan?"

Rose's gaze locked on the man in front of her a twinge of disgust visible. "Cal…"

"Hello Rose, Serenity…" Cal replied acknowledging the two women before directing his attention to Rose. "Time to go sweet pee." His tone remained neutral, but Rose could see right through it.

Usagi's gaze flickered to Cal taking notice of not only Rose's reaction, but how Cal had addressed her. He had spoken her name without the formal title of "princess" in front of it. Part of Usagi wondered just what was going on. How come most people – including rose—possibly call her "princess", but Cal, who tried his best to appear the perfect gentleman had forgone any formal title? She would have fully expected him to play the part of "the perfect first-class gentleman", but Usagi could feel something off about him. Of course this wasn't the normal dark vibe, but it was – something. Usagi couldn't ignore it any longer something was very wrong.

"I must be going as well Rose-chan." Usagi said quickly, "I hope to see you later." With those words spoken in Usagi's best English she took off for her state room without so much as a wave or pause to await a proper reply of acknowledgement for her words.

"That girl is strange, I do not wish for you to be speaking to her. She may be a royal princess, but on this ship her title holds little value." Cal hissed as he held his arm out for Rose to take. "Come now your mother is waiting for us."

Rose's eyes turned dark as she turned to face Cal. "It is not your place to tell me who I can and cannot see."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say. While Cal had not continued the conversation he had taken rose by the arm and drug her roughly through the deck to where Rose's mother, Ruth, awaited them for afternoon tea.

* * *

Kayla slept for several hours upon her arrival. Had her stomach started to hurt, or her body shiver, Kayla may not have even noticed or bothered to wake up. As it was Kayla found herself blinking awake trying to shake the mental cobwebs from her brain. Her sightless orbs scanned the room out of instincal habit. What they could pick up provided little for her, only giving her a rough idea of objects in the room. As she stood her legs suddenly gave sending her falling backwards on the bed. The feeling of movement had not quite sunk in.

Suddenly everything clicked as she sat on her bunk trying to collect herself. She had to find Usagi and she didn't have much time. In roughly three days or so the ship would sink and Kayla would have to reset the timeline before the ship struck that iceburg. While she knew she couldn't prevent the tragity she nor Usagi belonged and they would end up re-writing history. Not only for hers and Usagi's future, but the future of Titanic itself. However, she needed to tend to her blood sugar and quickly.

With much effort on Kayla's part, the young woman managed to make it to her feet. Her legs felt like jello under her, but she knew resolving her blood sugar problem would help with it. If only she could get to some food and quickly. Wondering for several minutes she found a rest room and quickly washed her hands. After they had dried enough, she pulled her meter from her sub-space pocket thankful that close-curcut cameras were in short supply. Unlike Usagi, Kayla was fully prepared to provide for her own health.

Once she had checked her sugar, the brown haired moon princess set out in search of a kitchen or something of that nature. This being third-class she highly doubted there would be crew milling about seeing to the passengers requests. Sure enough she had been right. Kayla had run into several bodies, fallen several times, but had no luck in finding help. The simple effort required to walk was quickly taking what strength she had left.

::Why did they have to build this ship so damn big?:: Kayla thought as her legs gave out and she felt herself falling forward. Instantly her hands flew out in order to prevent her fall, but to make the situation even worse a complete stranger managed to catch her before she sent the two of them on a one-way trip to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jack Dawson called to the young lady who looked about ready to fall face first to the cold ground below. He had been rounding a corner on his way to get some dinner when she quite literally fell into him. Reflexively he had to wrap his arms around her to prevent them both from falling.

Kayla tried to reply, lie her way out of it, but she couldn't seem to control her vocal cords enough "Where's the kitchen… I need food." She managed to say suprising even herself by doing so. Her mind told her to lie, to say she was not used to trying to walk on a ship, but those were not the words she had spoken. Her legs felt like led weights as she attempted to push herself back up to a standing position. "I'm so sorry." She started wishing her body would respond to the commands that she was sending.

"It's alright; I was just on my way there. Let me help you." Jack replied not sure that he believed the woman or not. But, Jack Dawson wasn't one to judge people. He could clearly see that she was in need of his care right now and that was more important. After all she obviously needed help, and he would be the one to provide it, or at least try.

With a burst of strength that Kayla didn't know she had, she managed to push herself upright. However, she had used more force then she needed too sending her back against a wall promply knocking her out. In fact the brown-haired barely noticed the hit before darkness claimed her. Jack's eyes grew wide not expecting the turn of events, and grew even more shocked that the girl managed to do such a thing. He of course stumbled back, but somehow through it all remained standing. However, it was clear the woman needed help, and it was more then food could cure. Too bad to his knowledge the ships on-board doctor was located somewhere around first-class. Picking up the prone limp figure Jack made his way through the narrow halls and up the winding stairs in order to reach the deck. There he had a better view of the ship and much better luck in locating help for the young woman. At least that's what he thought. The ship was bigger then he thought and naturally finding help wasn't as easy as he had not taken into consideration. Besides they were of a lower class and sometimes Jack forgot that tiny detail. But, regardless of this fact, Jack was determined to get the girl help. But, something happened that he hadn't expected.

Instead of staying put like he should of, he approached a gate reading "No third-class passengers beyond this point." However, this meant nothing to him as he shoved the gate open carrying the girl through to the first-class area. "Hold it put that girl down!" one of the ship's officers shouted seeing the limp body in Jack's arms. "How dare you handle the princess in this way."

Jack's head spun as he took a closer look at the brown haired girl in his arms. "princess?" he said as if he had never heard of the word. "I don't know who she is, but she needs help." He pleated ignoring the demands of the officers.

Kayla chose that moment to wake up and started to struggle in the grip of the man who held as her first instinct was to struggle, but she realized quickly that could easily result in a broken bone. Not something she wanted. Instead she decided to speak. "You can let me down you know, I'm fine just hungry."

"You heard the lady… you better do as she says or you'll be arrested." The officer said calling over to one of his co-workers. "Fetch the master in arms now."

"There will be no need for that." Kayla said deciding to play along. It was obvious to her that Usagi was in fact on board like Sailor Pluto had predicted, but not only that she had re-assumed her former title as Princess Serenity. And, another thing that had suddenly become apparently clear, the officer in front of her had mistaken her for Usagi. Something that Kayla didn't particurally care for. In hopes of sparing time and keeping up the mask she quickly closed the jacket around her hiding her modern-day clothing as best she could.

::Good thing I decided to put on my black sweats today…:: she thought to no one in particular but herself.

"Are you sure my lady?" the officer said. "You don't look too well."

"I'm perfectly fine, I just need something to eat. I had gotten lost and must have fallen." Kayla said quickly trying to defuse the situation. But, apparently she didn't appear to be having much luck in the matter. Because, at that moment the master at arms appeared and painfully restrained Jack in a pair of handcuffs.

"I insist everything is alright and I see no reason to be taking such actions. He was mealy helping me when I got lost." Kayla continued trying to say something that may resolve the situation. But, so far luck didn't appear to be on her side. She swayed slightly and felt strong arms catching her before the owner of those arms placed her in a deck chair. Her left hand rose to her temple as she tried to massage her aching temples.

"miss…?" The officer replied, trying to gain the attention of the woman who he thought to be the princess. "Miss…."

Kayla didn't respond as the threads of uncinousness threatened to claim her. She could barely hear the officer's frantic cries of her name. Or, rather the name of the person who they thought her to be—Serenity She was starting o shake and all color had drained from her making her look pe.

"She was saying something about needing food. Jack said hoping that he could get through to the officers due to the fact he seemed to know a little something. After all he had braught her here. However, his cries fell on deaf ears until a voice cut through the air.

Wait!"

All heads turned to the source of the voice, and all the crew stared disbelievingly at the site before them. Usagi stood a few feet away perfectly fine while her look-a-like half sat, half lie on the deck chair clinging to life. "That's my sister." She cried speaking in Japanese as she rushed over to the fallen woman.

Eyes fell on Usagi as she tried to revive the girl. "Juice" she declared in English. "I need juice." She repeated hoping to be understood. A stwerd who happened to be standing near by serving guests nodded and hurried off to get the requested juice. The officers could only blink in confusion trying to get a handle on the situation, which Usagi quickly started to take control of. Her eyes drifted to jack and then to her sister. "You.. bring… here?" she said slowly motioning at her sister having overheard the conversation.

Jack couldn't help but nod feeling that answering the distressed woman might actually be to his benefit. "Yes." He said using the word that explained the action. He was well aware of the langue gap separating him and wanted to figure out a way of speaking with the woman who was apparently trying to speak to him. But, with restrained hands he could only look on hoping someone would release him.

"You weren't trying to hurt her were you?" Usagi asked, that sentence being the most clear thing she had been able to say. "I mean she just fell down right?"

Once again Jack nodded. "Yes she did. I caught her and was seeking out medical aid." He spoke clearly pleading with the officers to listen to him this time. Finally something happened and the master at arms released his wrists. Rubbing the now sore joints he smiled.

"Thank you for helping her." Usagi said carefully.

"Don't mention it." Jack replied deciding to take his leave. Though his mind was spinning with the events that just occurred. Who was that girl really and why was she down in third class? Perhaps the answers he so desperately wanted to know would eventually come to him. That is if he ever got a chance to talk to anyone. He was just thankful that he was allowed to go and didn't have to be subjected to any more questions.

-

* * *

Once the glass was placed in Usagi's waiting hand, she forced the sweet substance down her sister's throat. The elder girl coughed but somehow managed to get some of it down into her system and slowly started to come around. With a bit of difficulty she managed to consume the entire contents of the glass and Usagi seemed to visibly relax. The officers who had seen to the commotion had started to return to their jobs, but none of them seemed convinced all was well. Given a chance they wanted to talk more with the girl who appeared to be a relative of the princess. Something seemed off, but none of them could place what. But, none had the time to dwell on it. Though, the officer who had caught Kayla made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the two of them. Out of all of the crew that responded, he could tell that something about Serenity was off.

His suspicions had been confirmed when Serenity had walked off after forcing some juice down her "sister's" throat. He waited, watching to see if Serenity would return, but the girl had vanished back inside abandoning the woman on the first-class decks.

Kayla had fallen asleep shortly after Usagi had forced the juice down her. It would take time to recover from the episode, but she had no strength to return to the lower levels of the decks But, she knew she must. Regardless of what Usagi must have said, truth was she was third-class and in this time period classes must remain separate. Not a fact Kayla was all that fond of. However, her body refused to fallow the commands of her mind. A horn sounded announcing dinner for the rest of the first-class passengers. And, Kayla could not sleep through it no matter how hard she tried. In fact, somehow without her direct knowledge she somehow managed to end up making direct contact with the hardwood floor of the deck below her feet. Apparently she still hadn't received a sufficient amount of food or drink to satisfy her low blood sugar needs despite the fact she regained some semblance of awareness. As she struggled to her feet, she could feel a strong arm aiding her to her still unstable feet. "Are you alright?"

Kayla couldn't place the voice right off hand, but somewhere her fogged brain thought she might have heard it somewhere before. Apparently it was one of the ship's officers no doubt, the same man probably who had placed her in that deck chair. However, she couldn't recall any of it for the life of her. But, she knew regardless an answer was expected of her. "I'll be fine. I best getting back to my room."

The officer nodded in understanding. He also knew relations with passengers was forbidden, but felt that he could at least offer to be an escort for her. Strictly on a professional level of course. Well, at least that's what he told himself. "May I have your name so that I may call for you?"

Kayla listened carefully to his words, and wasn't sure how to respond. Her knowledge of the year was limited, but something told her that it would be in her best interest to answer. However, she had chosen to give her past life name, even though her present-day one was probably on the passanger list. "Selene."

With those words said, Kayla regained enough strength to head for the third-class decks. She was aware of the eyes fallowing her, but that was to be expected considering everything that had just happened naturally.


	4. Dinner a formal event

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. Sailor Moon belongs to more powerful people in Japan, and Titanic belongs to James Cammorn and history.

* * *

--

A/n: Just so you're not lost it's the night of April 11th just around dinner time. Based on the events of the movie, Jack and Rose didn't interact until the night of April 12th. So this is basically before the events of the movie. Just to set you straight on timelines. Since its dinner time, about six or seven, this chapter will probably lead into the early morning/afternoon.

* * *

--

Warning: Standard warnings apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

--

Chapter 4

* * *

--

* * *

Kayla made her way back through the ship and to the lower decks where her belongs were located. All she wanted to do was sleep. But, she hadn't stablelized her blood sugar even though she had some juice. It wasn't enough for as low as it had gotten. And, yet she wanted to give into sleep so badly. Perhaps everything would be over, and for once she could screw the mission. She had located Usagi, but now the hard part. Convincing the princess that she needed to return to her own time. Usagi was apparently enjoying herself.

Sighing Kayla sat on her bed letting her body just relax. Her mind was buzzing and she had to try and calm it. She had to decide what was most important to her, and she knew she wanted to live above all else, but that sleep seemed so tempting. Maybe if she just… closed her eyes a couple more moments. That was it a few precious minutes of sleep.

A few seconds later she could heer a sound cutting through her head. It was almost like a vibrating hum, annoying, but something she tended to want to ignore. But, she knew what it was and forced herself upright in order to check the message that would undoubtedly be waiting for her. Given the current year it could only belong to two people. And, one of them probably didn't have their phone on them.

Pulling the device from her sub-space pocket she opened it and the message. "You're running out of time, the rift is getting smaller. I may not be able to bring you back." It read and Kayla's eyes were suddenly wide open. She had to hurry and get Usagi and get off this ship in order to reset the timeline.

Suddenly wide awake Kayla threw on a clean pair of long pants a t-shirt, sweat shirt, and her jacket. As she prepared to exit, a knock sounded sending her stumbeling back. ::Who could it be?:: ran through her mind as she fought to regain her footing.

"Who is it?" Kayla called her transformation pendent loosly hanging from her fingers as she struggled with the chain.

"Miss Selene?" came a male voice through the door. "I have come to take you to dinner."

Dinner… ? What was this about dinner? Then it clicked and she inwardly swore. "Just a minute!" Kayla's voice echoed through the door. Searching her memory she had to think about dinner and edicate. He had made it sound like he would be her escort, which had her stop and think. Dinner, escorts…. Formal event… "shit" came from overused voccol cords.

Kayla felt like she was on hyper speed as she completely switched gears. Ripping off the cloths off that she had changed into and tossing them back into her sub-space pocket she dug through until she found something suitable to ware. It was a simple modist-looking black dress that was just long enough. It still didn't fit the time period and whoever saw it tmight think she was grieving for someone, but she had nothing else, nothing light enough. She could only hope with the right jewelry it would pass as presentable.

Tears stung her eyes as she found something else in her hidden stash of things to use to go with the dress. It was a silver necklace her father had baught her for her high school graduation, but she never got to ware it. The dress code required students ware white under their gowns, and while Kayla didn't favor the idea, the necklace would have clashed. Pulling it from its velvet confinds, she struggled to put it on with one hand while reaching the door with her other hand. Pulling it open she gave a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I lost track of time." Her fingers shook as she tried to win the battle with the clasp, but eventually got it.

"That's quite alright miss are you sure you're okay?"

It suddenly clicked in her head and she remembered that voice now. The reason why she thought she knew it, it was the same man from the deck what a few minutes, maybe an hour ago? One of the ship's officers no doubt. Oh why didn't she get a name? That's right she was barely awake enough to fuction as is and was currently starved. She could only pray that she didn't make a fool of herself in the process. "I'm just starved, I'll be fine." She replied slipping on some black flats to go with her dress. One quick sweep of her state room confirmed she'd gotten everything, deciding not to cary a purse this time. Instead she grabbed her cell phone and intended to place it back in her sub-space pocket. "Shall we go?"

With that she reached out looping her arm with his as they navigated their way through the massive hallways and stairs. There were lots and lots of stairs. By the time they had reached the grand staircase, Kayla's legs were on fire and she felt as if she couldn't take another step. Her wheelchair sounded good right about now. But, unfortunately that was in her state room and would not have made it to the higher decks.

Kayla remained quiet, or as quiet as possible not wanting anyone to know how she truly felt. Telling them all what was really wrong, would have her no doubt locked up. Medicine had not advanced all that much and she knew that if this were happening in the 22nd century there would be little that could be done for her. But, dwelling on it would only make things hurt worse, forgetting it seemed to bring that numb feeling that she craved so much.

As Kayla entered the main dining room, Usagi spotted her almost instantly, running up and hugging her sister tightly. Many men and women already seated stopped to stair at the girl, before returning to their chatter. "Usagi… please.." Kayla said

"Gomen onei-sama." Usagi replied letting go of her sister slipping back into Japanese. She then returned to her seat having dinner. She was joining Rose and her fiancée, Cal, at the insistence of Rose who claimed by doing so Usagi could improve upon her English.

The officer simply gave a small smile IT wasn't in his job description to get into any spouts with the passengers as it was. "Would you like to join your sister?" he asked.

Kayla shook her head. "No, its fine." Kayla said listening to Usagi engage into conversation with Rose. It was then while the conversation had not been all that much, she had not learned the name of the man whom been her escort this evening. She didn't know how to approach the question feeling stupid not to have asked thus far, but naturally she had other things on her mind. After all she had to respond to that text.

"Here we are Miss Selene." The man stated a few moments later stopping in front of a long table and pulling out her chair for her. Kayla couldn't help but smile at that kind gesture generally taking a seat.

"Thank you…" she let her sentence hang giving the officer the opportunity to speak, provide her with the name she had failed to ask.

"Fifth officer Harold Lowe, mam" he responded finally introducing himself to her.

Kayla nodded smiling slightly out of politeness while her hand slid under the table. A very skilled left hand managed to tap out a reply asking a question she did not want the answer to, but would have to know regardless of her fears. 'How much time?'

* * *

--

Dinner passed rather quickly as Kayla kept her right hand pressed against her reight theigh her cell phone firmly planted between the palm of her hand and the cloth covering her leg. Her mind tuned out the chatter around her answering a question or two when asked, but the entire time Kayla could feel the tension and anxiety start to creep into her being dulling her to the world around her. She feared the answer and did not wish her phone to ring. A look of relief however flooded her features as her leg julted with the vibration of the text reply. She would not read it until after the last plate had been surved, but knowing that Pluto had complied by responding with a text was a welcome site indeed.

"Want me to escort you back to your cabin?" cut through the fog that had become her mind over the past couple of hours her mind drowining out the endless noise that a high-class dining room such of this provided. Her reasoning not being able to listen to the comments made about Usagi. The brown-haired lunar heir may not know what was being said, but Kayla did and she knew better then to say anything, especially anything that could compromise their safety or identies.

"Mis are you alright?" it was that same voice apparently waiting for a response of some kind.

"oh, I'm fine mr… mr… low…" Kayla said trying to recall the name that had been introduced to her only hours before. "I'm just a bit fatigued." She admitted only telling half the truth. But, despite her deepest desire to retire to the confinds of her bed she could not, not without talking to Usagi. "Um… has my sister left yet?" Kayla found herself asking her ears telling her the room had thinned out somewhat.

The officer looked around the room for the girl that was assumed to be Selene's sibling. I believe she has. " he admitted.

"alright" Kayla nodded knowingly. Usagi was no doubt living up this entire experance and getting her to return would be more then difficult, but without proper rest and knowing the answer to her inquiry Kayla had no choice to retire to her state room to rest. Without proper strength she would not be able to do what she needed to do. Which was travel back through time with or without Usagi.

"I'll be retiring then what I have to say can wait until morning." Kayla said as she rose from her seat falling back into it. Her legs had turned to led weights and she couldn't walk no matter how much she tried. Her legs refused to fallow the commands her brain screamed to them.

"Miss.." Harold had called trying to snap Kayla back into reality. "Lets get you back to your room shall we?" Before Kayla could protest she felt herself being lifed out of the chair and carried through a maze of passages and down a few flights of stairs. Kayla would have normally complained, but didn't have it in her to do so. All she could do was hold on for dear life while she was being "assisted" back to her room by a man she hardly knew.

Sure history told of his heroic deeds, and she knew when the ship hit that iceburg—if it hit that iceburg, which at this point Kayla wondered if it would actually hit with a possible third-party on board—that he would be the only officer to go back on the hunt for survivors in the cold dark north atlantic. Naturally Kayla hoped not to be here when that happen ed wanting to spare him as much as possible, and herself. Because when she did return if she returned, he wouldn't remember her ever existing. It would be like she never existed.

-

* * *

-

Usagi was having the time of her life during dinner. She spend the majority of the meal chatting with Rose or trying to. The red-headed woman seemed distracted, but Usagi didn't seem to notice. But, it wasn't uncommon for the moon rabbit to not seem aware of things around her. So, she continued talking, mostly about Mamoru and how the two were destined to be together, and she was on her way to see him in America where he was supposedly attending college. But, of course Usagi left out a lot of details, none of which held any real importance.

Rose wanted more then anything to wish Usagi well in her endevers and say what she had been thinking, but with Cal sitting next to her she didn't dare say what had been on her mind. It was after improper for a lady of Rose's breeding to entertain such scandouls thoughts as she had now. But, Rose didn't quite care. She wanted to end it all, but couldn't find the strength to do just that. There had to be a way, there just had to be. Perhaps suicide? "Rose-chan… you-who Rose-chan." Usagi's voice cut through her thoughts bringing her out into the cold harsh reality that was her life.

"Yes Usagi…" Rose answered ignoring the glare her mother had sent her way.

"I raised you better then that Rose. You will do well to address a woman by her proper title." Ruth scolded right in front of everyone seated at the table.

"No, its perfectly alright." Usagi interjected. "I told her to call me that. Right Rose-chan?"

"That she did." Rose's voice sounded distant causing Usagi to look at her. "are you okay Rose-chan?"

"Everything's fine don't worry. If you'll excuse me though. I think I'll retire early." Rose stood without another word not glancing at anyone.

"Want me to escort you back?" Cal offered trying to play the part of a proper first-class gentleman, but his words never reached his whife-to-be's ears. She had fled without a second glance causing everyone to look around in wonderment.

The meal resumed as if Rose had never been sitting at the table. Usagi thought about saying something, but decided against it instead. She did not want to admit it, but she rather enjoyed the quiet meal with the other first-class women and men. But, had decided to keep her mouth shut for the remainder of the meal as dark depressing thoughts began to cloud her mind. Part of them actually entertaining the grim reality that her beloved mamoru was dead. Sailor Galxia had claimed his life, But, Usagi refused to accept that. Even with the proof displayed before her, she could not, and would not accept such a fate. She clung to the belief all good things would eventually work in her favor. She missed him terribly and knew only one thing would bring him back. Maybe at least, but she could not be certain of it.

"Serenity…." Cal's deep voice broke her out of her thoughts. She had to take note that again, he had for gone her formal title as a Princess, deciding to talk down to her instead. She didn't mind when rose had spoken in this way, but she got chills when cal did it.

"I don't recall giving you express permission to speak to me so informal." Usagi spat back surprising even herself.

"Forgive me Princess. Cal corrected himself quickly. "Care for an escort back to your state room?"

Chills ran down Usagi's spine at the offer, but she could also say it was from all the people looking at her like she had grown a second head. She hadn't realized it was considered improper to snap back at a man, or to correct him for that matter. And, had things been normal, Usagi would not have cared. But, something about him spelled creeps. And, Usagi was no fool she may act it but when something disturbed her she knew that it would be in her best interest to listen.

"Okay." Usagi said taking his arm. Why had she agreed to this? Maybe it was a thoughtless act. Whatever the reason Usagi had trapped herself. Cal had plans for her and fully intended to take full advantage of Usagi's blissful ignorance. He doubted she'd know where anything was located or where she was going. Or, if she did he didn't care. A lie could be easily made.

Usagi couldn't help but notice that the letters and numbers didn't look right to her. But, she never did stop to pay attention to her room number. Though wasn't it in another direction? Usagi couldn't be sure, but decided not to question it.

Cal lead her through a maze of hallways different twists and turns until he reached his own room. Once inside he shoved her in not giving her an opportunity to protest his actions. Instead, he didn't stop shoving until she had been safely locked in his bedroom. He released her tossing her until she hit one of the large bed posts. "Listen carefully if you value your life." Cal hissed dangerously. "Strip and lie down, or you will wish you were dead."


	5. Truth or lies

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Sailor moon or Titanic.

* * *

A/n: so I was off a little bit on the timeline. I have a goal I try to reach with each chapter keeping them about the same length and if I had added scenes I was thinking at the time it would have exceded it a lot, but ending a chapter on a cliffy is fun. It creates a good opener for the next one. And, yes I do rate things M for a reason.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Strip and lie down, or you'll wish you were dead." Those words echoed in Usagi's head as she stood frozen back firmly pressed against a wooden bedpost. Her English was far from perfect, but the fire in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He planned on raping her tonight, and because of his place in society not to mention hers, he would get away with it scot-free. The very idea made the brown-haired moon rabbit very ill inside.

Usagi remained frozen in fear as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Any faster and the over-worked orgen just might burst free from her chest cutting her life short. Now wouldn't that be ironic. Her hands started to shake as his words continued to repeat themselves in her head. And, yet here was the perfect opportunity to get what she desired most, her beloved Mamoru. By giving herself to this man she would be in a way securing her own future. After all she had been told Mamoru was Chibi-usa's father, but that didn't have to mean biologically right?

Usagi shook her head not daring to think those things. She wouldn't just freely give herself to just anyone in order to secure her future? No, that would mean admitting that Mamoru was dead, a fact Usagi couldn't accept mostly because she refused to "Mamoru's not dead, this can't be my only chance." Usagi whispered in japanese as if saying those fated words would confirm in her mind that the events with chaos didn't happen. But, despite how much she wanted to she couldn't simply ignore it forever and reality tended to be quite the bitch.

"Move it now." Cal's voice had cut through her muttled thoughts as shaking fingers removed her school top tossing it to the side before doing the same with her skirt. She then undid her bra and removed her underware ashamed at what she was doing. Standing there completely nude, she moved over to the bed and lie down sickened at the sight before her. But, she didn't know if she should fight him, or give into him. Even if she had, her brooch, the one object able to secure her survival, lay just out of her reach discareded with her school uniform top hidden from wanting and prying eyes.

"That's a good girl." Cal purred his pants completely removed at this point his quickly hardening member visable. His eyes bore into Usagi eyeing her up and down, as he licked dry lips in an attempt to hide something, or a sign of the hunger he now felt for the girl. He moved siftly like a cat pinning Usagi in place so she could do little to resist him, not that he thought he would with complete fear which clearly shown in her brown orbs. But, not wanting to take his chances Cal decided to tie her hands above her head.

Usagi couldn't help but shiver as strong large hands smoothed over her skin corresing every curve. She knew exactly what he was trying to do and it would be a cold day in hell before she made this easy. However, every move of resistance made on her part had been taken as a sign of giving in of willingness, something Usagi did not have in the slightest. Her skin felt hot, and she cursed her body responding in favor entertaining the thoughts and desires she had considered in order to secure her future as Neo-Queen of a far off kingdom. As much as she wanted it and felt it just out of her reach, she never thought she would be subjecting herself to a man easily twice her age, if not more would be the way in which she obtained it.

Without warning she felt hands plowing into her begging for something, anything, but receiving nothing. All she could feel at this point was pure pain, a pain she didn't think was possible, and yet she had remained in tact. Her body providing a nice slick fluid for what would happen next. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she could not ignore the reality as pain rocketed through her.

Cal plowed into Usagi with driving force trying to streach her to meet his needs. He realized his actions gave her great pain, but he would not be denied, not by Rose, and defiantly not Usagi. Only difference, Rose managed to avaid him for now, but if he had anything to say about it, she would be tamed. But, why breake her now when he had someone perfectly willing lying right in front of him? Or, at least that's the story he would stick to should she be stupid enough to cry rape. People of her station, it was expected of them, so her words would cary a little weight. Very little in fact.

Cal's grin grew pulling his fingers from her folds. Convinced her body had been properly primed to invade her. He slammed into her with such force he could feel tissue breaking and splitting around his hardened rod. But, he continued on, ignoring Usagi's screems using his mouth and lips to muffle them. Her body shook like a limp rag doll, as he repeated the process pulling back and slamming into her again and again picking up speed with every thrust.

Usagi started to lose all feeling in her body. Her oxygen supply had been effectively cut off making her lungs ache, in addition she could feel her insides being shredded like discarded news paper. Blood no doubt mixing with the other bodily fluids pooring from her abused whole in small rivers sticking to her legs and staining the bedsheets. The impact with the pole not helping her back which jerked off the bed with each thrust, only to be slammed back down. She could also feel the cuts form on her skin blood pooling where she'd been tied only to run down her arms to join the rest lost so far. How much longer would this continue? When would he tire of her, if he did, and why her? Cal had money, and he chose her, a woman who stuck out like a sore thumb. One, who didn't listening to the blaring warning signs that screemed danger. If only she listened instead of trying to blend in. Maybe, if she had said 'no', none of this would be happening.

But, all those thoughts couldn't save her now. Her brooch couldn't save her either. She felt completely helpless as the endless pounding continued, the speed so intence now she could hardly tell in from out anymore. It felt like her body was literally being drilled. Then it happened, an explosion in her lower abdominal area. And, somehow, Usagi knew it wasn't from her own body. But, from his.

Once Cal had become spent, he removed himself from her releasing her bonds. Usagi placed her hands at her sides just thankful she didn't have to endure him any more. She could feel nothing but linger pain from the abuse her body had just received. And, yet she didn't know what to do or think at this point. Fear of what he might do, what he might try and use, kept her frozen to her spot unable to do anything but try and replenish that much-needed robbed oxygen from before.

Cal stood, and as if seeing it for the first time took notice of the blood and fluids staining the sheets. Not that it mattered. All he would have to do was ring a made and have it replaced. But, of course that wouldn't be fun… now would it? No, Cal just had to make things worse for Usagi. "Look what you did you filthy whore. Don't you know how to be a proper slut?!" Cal hissed in controlled anger slapping Usagi so hard across the face that her head spun. "Now I'm going to have those replaced. Next time you better not make such a mess." Cal slapped her a second time, this time sending her head in another direction. "Get out you filth and take your cloths with you.

"There won't be a next time." Usagi could not for the life of her know where those words had come from, but it had come from her lips. Shouldn't she jst submit and take the punishment due her? No, she was much stronger then that. Perhaps, if she believed it it might actually work out to be in her best interest. She could be a lot more brave. But, Cal didn't seem to hear her as his next slap sent her flying to the floor.

Usagi gathered what little she could and headed out of the room not bothering to dress back into her cloths. All she needed to do now was get to her room and sleep, such a concept seeming pleasant right now. But before she dare allow herself such a rest, she needed to do something about the blood that no doubt was making tracks down the hall. Stopping in front of her cabin she let herself in letting her cloths fall to the floor. A much needed and well-deserved bath sounded good right about now and she'd be a fool not to take it. Mind set, Usagi drew herself a bath wondering if she would ever feel clean again.

* * *

The sun streamed in the port hole casting a glow about the small room. The reflection from the glass so bright it forced the single occupant to stir from her slumbers. A groan came from the pile of blankes as they moved, seemingly of their own accord, to reveal a mop of messy brown hair belonging to a very tired brown-haired and brown-eyed young woman. She sat on her bed trying to remember the events of the past day and a half. But, for the life of her couldn't seem to remember much. But, as reality started to replace the cobwebs in her brain, her memory seemed to clear as well.

Slowly she forced herself to her feet, her legs shaking from being so stiff for so long. But she needed to find Usagi and quickly. And, read that text Pluto had left her. But, first things first breakfast and a proper change of cloths were in order. Well not proper for this time, but enough to where she had something clean. Streaching, Kayla made her way to the bathroom washed as best she could, and slipped on the outfit she had planned on waring when that officer had interrupted her forcing her to dig out that dress. With a change of shoes, Kayla made her way out.

After quite some time of wondering, Kayla found the third-class general room. Music poored from one corner of the room while others simply sat around and chatted. The sent of smoke lingered in the air, causing her to caugh a little bit. But, she would not be denied her quest for food yet again. And, this time was met with great success. But, due to the atmosphere of the room, Kayla and her food needed to find a place above decks to eat and clear out her lungs.

Kayla found a place to lean against the rail overlooking the ocean. The sun cast a vibrant glow on the waves making it seemingly to glitter like diamonds. Pulling out her phone, Kayla read the unopened text all color draining from her skin at the contents. It had become apparent, someone or something wanted to trap them in the past, and make sure, at least Usagi didn't survive. The mear thought chilling Kayla nearly to the bone.

"Good afternoon Miss Selene I trust you're well this fine day?" Fith Officer Harold Lowe's voice cut through Kayla's thoughts causing her to jump all physical control of her right hand completely gone. The cell phone she had been holding started to plument to the icey north atlantic below her. Cursing she stopped the drop mid-air by using her powers to slow it down and return it to her hand. But, she was unaware she had an audience.

"Selene?" Harold called a second time, getting a much different result.

For the first time during the entire voyage, Kayla felt like a bug under a microscope. What could she say after that display? She couldn't very well admit the truth now could she? No, that would not be wise. Even if after her departure from this time, it would not matter as all memories of her existence would go with her. And, life continues on for those as if the events never happened. History self-correcting itself. But, somehow that wouldn't be enough.

Kayla sank. To her knees from the power drain, but was now facing the officer that had been trying to get her attention. She didn't know how much time had passed, but finally she spoke, "I'm fine thank you for asking." She hoped her words would mean something and he would go about his business. But, apparently she wasn't as good of a liar as she thought.

"Something is wrong. You're shaking." Harold replied extending a hand to help her to her feet. "There is something you're not telling me, about you and your sister… if she is your sister."

Kayla nodded hating to lie, but she didn't know what to do. "I can't tell you. Some things just need to remain secret." Kayla responded honestly as she tried to get to her feet. Harold helping her to do so. "I can tell you too things. Serenity, Usagi, is my sister as indicated by her, and as obvious as it looks I am not in the best of health."

Harold helped Kayla to sit on a nearby bench and looked at her. "If you two are related, then how is it you hold a third-class ticket and she holds a first-class one?"

Kayla saw no harm in answering that. After all she wouldn't have to lie or hide that. "I do not know. All I'm aware of is I have one, as to what it indicates I do not know."

"May I see it?"

Kayla pretended to put her hand in her pocket and produced the faded ticket. Sure enough Satsuna had arranged for her to be put in First-class where Usagi might be, but due to Kayla's inability to read print, she was unaware of the room number and so-happened to end up down in third-class. Based on her desire to dress, no one had questioned it. Until now.

"You are aware this is a first-class ticket correct?"

Gain Kayla shook her head. "You really can't see can you."

Again Kayla nodded not sure what to say at that point.

"Come on, I'll escort you to where you belong. Perhaps find your sister in the process."

"Thank you." Kayla stood taking Harold by the arm allowing herself to be escorted through the third-class decks and then back up to those in first-class. Harold kept his word looking for the brown-haired woman that looked so much like Kayla. Unable to find her. Then, just when Harold reached Kayla's correct state room, Usagi exited hers.

Usagi looked like heal warmed over. Her cloths looked very worn and obviously unclean. Her hair dishelved, and her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Upon sight of her sister What little color that remained in her face drained. "Onei-sama…." She said weekly speaking in Japanese. "Watashi… wa…"

"Usagi…" Kayla used the girl's present-day name instead of that of her past life. She had forgotten about Harold standing right there with herself still latched to him.

"… There is a good chance I'm pregnant."


	6. You did what!

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon, or Titanic. I do own Kayla/Selene though. And, of course the plot.

* * *

A/n: I can't believe how fast this story is coming. I may actually finish it if I keep the chapters flowing like I've been doing. If you have questions about the events, please feel free to ask. We are still days from the sinking, so this should be a decent-sized story. As to how far it will go, I don't know.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. See chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Kayla's grip slackened on Officer Lowe's arm. Usagi's words struck a cord within her. How could she be so stupid, not to mention selfish? Only, to have to deal with such a thing at her age. Usagi wasn't even 22 when it was foretold, provided the right cermstances, she would freeze the earth in preparation for Crystal Tokyo. Though that possible future didn't seem possible as Usagi's actions had effected more then just herself. She'd had intment relations with a man, and that was something that would change history drastically. If she was in fact pregnant, that would change everything. And, history may not reset after Usagi's return.

"What have you done baka?" Kayla finally spoke sending a chill down her sister's spine. Usagi had expected some type of reaction, but nothing like this. She knew Kayla's words would be the first of many. Words she didn't particularly want to hear. "It's not like I wanted this to happen." Usagi's words came out in a strangled cry.

"If you'll excuse me Officer, I must have a few words with my sister. Later I will explain everything. Or, as much as I'm permitted to tell you." Kayla turned to her escort whom had remained quiet for the entire time. "I thank you so much for your assistance." With those words she removed her arm allowing it to fall limply to her side. "In your room now." Her words were harsh, as her glare caused the moon rabbit to cower.

Usagi sprinted back down the hall, in the direction of her room just as she had been asked, or rather ordered to by her sister. Once inside the sitting room, Usagi shut and closed the door behind her. Meakly Usagi took a seat on one of the over-stuffed chairs. "I wish you could see the decore as clearly as I can." She said after a few minutes of akward silence. She was trying to avoid the subject of her actions of the previous night.

"What… did… you do?" Kayla repeated her anger clearly shown on her face.

"Had sex with a man three times my age, twice maybe." Usagi replied. "Last night."

"How could you be so stupid, so selfish? Do you realize what you could have done? We have a very narrow window, if we are going to make it home." Kayla said trying to get the urgent situation across to her sister. "Don't you get it? You are who you are, and you can't just do as you please. Not to mention…."

"Don't… try and tell me what I already know. Don't you see I'm not happy with my life. You, nor anyone else give a damn about me. You never have, and apparently never will. When I saw the future what could happen I could think of nothing else. Now, I have a chance to travel to America to be with the man that I love. And, I could be pregnant with the child I've always wanted. I have a chance for the normal life I wanted. Granted I didn't expect to be raped to be how I obtained this life, but I finally get what I want. And, you my twin sister can't even think to be happy for me? All you keep telling me is how to run my life. I'm 18-years-old. And, last I checked in the states that's the legel age to become an adult." Usagi countered shouting by this point.

"And, as usual you've learned nothing. Nothing, and you understand nothing." Kayla was so upset she couldn't think where to even start. As usual Usagi thought of no one but herself and the set-in-stone future one could only dream of. A future Usagi had been dreaming of for the past three years. One as unrealistic as it was complicated.

"No, it is you that's selfish. I have a chance to be happy. And, you can't see it." Usagi shouted turning unable to look her sister in the eye.

"Have you not stopped to listen to yourself? You expect me to be happy for you, but at what cost?" Kayla shouted back her ears stinging her eyes. "Do you honestly think of anyone other then yourself?" Kayla was shaking now with emotion so much so she almost didn't feel the vibration of her cell phone attached to her hip alerting her that she'd received another message. But, Usagi couldn't help but notice.

"Aren't you going to answer that.?" Kayla reached down when Usagi had attempted to change the subject again. But, this time she realized the importance. Sailor Pluto had in fact sent another message. One just as cryptic as the previous one.

'History has once again changed, Usagi's actions have disrupted the course of time.'

Kayla quickly typed out another reply. Placing the phone down so that she may hear it if she needed.

'I know, I'm trying to get it through Usagi's skull.'.

"I'm not done talking with you. And, I'll be damned if I let you get away with another disaster Usagi. You can't undo what you've done, but lets hope you aren't pregnant. We're leaving… tonight…"

"You can leave if you want, but I'm going to get what I want regardless of what you may feel or think." Usagi said. "I don't care. That act has secured my future, and I'm going to do it again… just to spite you." Usagi spat. "Less you forget you are nothing more then a servent to serve and protect me what ever I may desire. "Or, have you forgotten your place…? Mother did strip you of your title and gave it to me."

"I remember, but I know better then to sleep around in the deluded hope that one act of sex could impregnate me. Believe what you want. While the saying "it only takes one time." Is often true… its not always true."

The room suddenly became cold as a darkness filled it choking out the light. Both Kayla and Usagi couldn't ignore it, even though their current argument was fresh on their minds. But, the voice that echoed in the room left a lasting impression. "You have no future Sailor moon pregnant or not. It is 1912 after all and that changes everything. You don't exist yet, and the world as you know it will soon not exist. I'll see to that."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Usagi challenged. "Moon Eternal Make up." She called transforming into sailor moon without a second thought.

"Now you want to put your head in the game. But, when I told you the same thing, you refused to listen." Kayla spat.

"You can't fight me here. This is the middle of the north Atlantic, oh, and the ship isn't due to sink for another two days." The voice pointed out.

"This ship is unsinkable. It can't sink." Usagi cried true fear reflected in her voice. The reality that Kayla was trying to bring home slowly starting to sink in.

The room returned to normal Usagi standing in the middle of the room tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't like what she'd just herd. "He's just trying to scare me right? This ship will reach America and I'll see Mamoru soon." Usagi chanted changing back into her normal human form. The reality a bit more difficult for her to comprehend.

"I'll come get you after most people have retired for the night. And, we're going…. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. Because you want to ruine your life fine, but I'm not let you destroy other people's lives…. Just for a very unrealistic dream. You aren't the only one Usagi and we've compromised history enough." Kayla said as she turned and stormed off. Kayla hadn't even realized it, but she had forgotten her phone. Not that would have mattered.

* * *

Usagi refused to believe what Kayla had said. So she decided to go find her new friend Rose. She was aware by going to talk to the woman, she would have to tell a little bit about who she really was. But, if it proved Kayla wrong she didn't seem to care. Usagi had discovered a door that led directly to her bedroom which served as a back exit from her suite. Taking her key Usagi made her way out of that exit and made her way to A-deck where she might have a better chance of finding Rose.

After a few minutes Usagi spotted the woman in question coming out of the ships on-board café. "Rose-chan… oh Rose-chan." Usagi cried waving her arms frantically about. Rose wasn't alone though, and Usagi received a disapproving look from Ruth, rose's mother.

"Atrocious behavior. Its unthinkable that woman is one of us." Ruth allowed her displeasure show. "Rose how do you know this woman?"

"I met her the first day on board. I've been teaching her English." Rose replied not quite to thrilled about being put on the spot. But, Cal and her mother could always be counted upon to speak disapprovingly about anyone they deemed fit, but tried to be polite about it. Usagi obviously seemed not to notice as she ignored them.

"Rose-chan can I speak with you?" usagi asked. "Please." She naturally was speaking in her best English.

"About…?" Rose asked thankful for any distraction that she could get. And, if Ruth hated it that made it all the more interesting.

"Just things… about love." Usagi replied slowly.

"See you at dinner mother." Rose said in a clipped tone leaving her mother's side. She then joined Usagi interested to hear what the girl wanted to talk about.

Ruth was not to pleased with Usagi's behavior. She would have expected a woman of her station to speak more formally and actually be polite and address her. But, instead Usagi decided to ignore Ruth completely. This was something that could, not and would not be permitted and Ruth would make sure Usagi understood it well enough.

Once Usagi and Rose were far enough away from Rose's mother, the red-haired woman smiled. "What did you want to talk to me about Usagi?"

"I ran into mysister today and we had a long shouting match about life in general. She called me stupid and said my dreams w and ideals were nothing." Usagi started slowly her voice breaking. "She said I was selfish and stupid. "

"Why would she say that? Its not like you have some far off unrealistic goal is it?" Rose rose an eyebrow. In truth Usagi was vague about her dreams and goals. After she had learned enough English she hat mentioned meating her husband-to-be in America and suprising him. But, she hadn't gone into detail about it. So why would she have reason to question anything her sister had to say. But, Rose had to admit everything about Usagi was a mystery. But, unlike her mother, the seventeen-year-old didn't point out every flaw she found improper. Because, in a way she longed to be just like Usagi. Free to fall in love, free to thin for herself and not hold herself up to a standard just because society dictated they should. If that was the one thing in the world Rose detested most was that. The rules and decorum expected o by a woman of her breeding.

"I told her I thought I might be pregnant." Usagi began deciding to start with the part of the truth that would require the least explanation. I've had sex, and I know that it takes two people to have a baby. And, that's what I've wanted more then anything. To have my dream child. But, she went off telling me I made a stupid mistake by having sex when I did."

"That depends." Rose said. "if its with the man you're going to Marry and you both love each other, then that shouldn't be a problem, but…. Regardless of that, it shouldn't be done recklessly."

"That's where the problem lies." Usagi said. "Now, you aren't going to like this, but I need to tell you anyway. It wasn't with Mamoru." Usagi paused and took a deep breath. "It… it… was… with…"

"Who was it with Usagi." Rose said trying to get the other girl to make eye contact with her.

"Cal…"

Rose's hand rose to her lips her eyes going wide with shock. Did she hear correctly? Had her mind been playing tricks on her? Cal out of all people. The man she was to marry had just had sex with a complete stranger. How… disturbing. She may have hated Cal, but right now she didn't know what to think.

"I didn't know what to think. Cal said he'd kill me. He told me thease words. "Strip or you're going to wish you were dead." Usagi repeated. "I don't understand the meanings of the words, but I don't like them."

Rose was starting to see red. Did Usagi even realize what she was saying? What she had implied? If that was true, then Cal was more of a slime ball then she had thought. She remembered how he had tried to get her into bed, and she wouldn't put it past him to do it with an unwilling stranger. Or, an knowingly unwilling stranger.

"There is a 50 percent chance that you are not pregnant. How long ago was this?"

"Last night." Usagi said barely above a whisper starting to regret bringing up her actions with Rose. After all she had been used to cheat on rose, and…. That knowledge alone was enough to drive her nuts. She was hoping Rose would get angry or something. But, rose for her part was a bit shocked.

"…Your kidding right?" Rose finally spoke after what felt like hours to Usagi, but in reality was only minutes.

"I wish I was, but I did. I don't know why, maybe I was dealing with the facts, and that threat those words." Usagi shuttered at the memory. "I just didn't think it would hurt so much."

Rose didn't know what to think or say. Part of her didn't want to ask those questions, and wanted to think Cal actually loved her, but if Usagi spoke the truth, he would take a cheep thrill. "Look I've got to go. I'm sorry Usagi." Before usagi could utter another word, Rose had left her feeling more confused then eve anything else. What had she done? Was there something about Cal that Usagi didn't know? But, if she could find him. But, after last did she really want to? Not particularly. She had really had made a real mess of things. And, she didn't know how to fix it. For the first time in eighteen years, Usagi finally understood what people were saying. What her sister was saying. And, she felt so helpless. And for the first time she found a real reason to cry.

* * *

Usagi didn't know how long it had been but she realized that it was now dark. The cool night air had put goosebumps on her skin. She had run out of tears, and thought about going back to her state room. Kayla would be coming back for her that she could be sure of. And, while she didn't care to go, the week-looking woman was much stronger then she first appeared.

As Usagi forced her cold body to sit up and then stand she couldn't help but notice that Rose had come running by. But, why had she done so? Usagi couldn't help but look. After all she was responsible for this wasn't she? Or so she had felt. Somehow she couldn't help but think so.

* * *

Jack had been lying on a third-class bench when Rose had run by. He recognized her from the other day when their gazes had locked for that brief instant. He sat up watching to see what she would do, but he didn't have to be a fool to realize what exactly was happening. But, he would have to approach it carefully. If he didn't, then surely she may follow through and he couldn't be witness to such an event without saying something.

Rose gazed over at the dark ocean waters shaking. But she couldn't stop now. Not when she was so close. Believe it or not, she had been thinking about this for quite some time. But, hadn't really thought she could get away with it. Until her conversation with Usagi. Those words had changed everything. Carefully she climbed over the rail taking good care to make sure she didn't slip. She could have seriously laughed at that thought. But, life wasn't exactly that kind now was it. She turned holding the top rail with both hands, her back pressed against the side of the ship, her gaze locked on the water, the white caps barely visible as the ship crewsed along.

"Don't do it." Jack finally decided to say something. He was unable to watch as it was obvious the red-haired woman had plans to kill herself. He could only pray he could stop it.

Rose's head whipped around locking eyes with the man who dared to stop her. Who dared to speak up, her pain clear in her voice.


	7. Two Starcrossed lovers Delayed another

Disclaimer You should know the drill by now. I don't sailor moon or Titanic. I do own Kayla and the plot.

A/n: I know the last chapter was mostly dialogue, as will this chapter. This chapter will feature mostly quotes from the movie, this will throw in the love story between Jack and Rose and set the sceane for later in the story. Yes, I'm already thinking about the sinking. But, bare with me.

Warning: Standard warnings apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

Chapter 7

"Don't do it." Jack finally spoke for the first time since he saw Rose run by realizing quickly what she was going to do. And, he wouldn't allow that to happen, not if he could help it.

Rose's head whipped around to lock gazes with the man who dared to interrupt her from her self-appointed task. All the pain she felt poring off of her in waves. "Stay back… don't come any closer." Rose called her voice quivering. Fear reflecting in her words.

Jack extended his hand slowly approaching, but still some distance from her. "come on give me your hand I'll pull you back over."

Rose let go of the rail with one of her hand waving at Jack as if motioning to stay back. "Stay back… don't come any closer. I mean it… I'll let go." Her voice was shaking but her gaze had returned to the dark icy waters below. After a second she turned to face him, watching as he inched forward tossing something into the water.

"No you won't." Jack declared more confident-sounding then he felt at that very moment. He was much closer now, but still a reasonable distance away.

"What do you mean "no I won't"?" Rose asked her voice losing some of its quivering. Do not presume to tell me what I will, and will not do… you don't know me." A slight hint of anger now laced her words.

"Well, you would have done it already." Jack countered back, trying to get his point across. Rose's gaze still locked on him as if daring him to do something.

"You're distracting me, go away." Rose said, starting to sound demanding, while at the same unsure of herself.

"I can't, I'm involved now. You let go, I'm going to have to jump in there after you." Jack continued taking off his jacket to prove his seriousness.

"Don't be obsered… you'd be killed." Rose countered back thinking this man was wasting his time with someone like her.

But, jack didn't seem to be listening. "I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you." Rose tried one more attempt to get him to back off. But, it apparently didn't work because he continued talking.

"It would hurt; I'm not saying it wouldn't." Jack replied now hunched over untying his shoes. "To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

Rose didn't know what to say. She hadn't stopped to think about what she was about to do. She didn't even think about the cold, or the fact she could survive the cold. Fear gripped her once more. Her gaze traveled to jack then to the water then back to Jack who had succeeded in getting one shoe off and looked to be working on the other. "How cold?"

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over." Jack said mater-of-factly. He had succeeded in getting Rose's attention, but she didn't seem as convinced. So, he continued talking hoping to prove his point. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?" He had her attention now, her gaze once again locked on his, as if listening.

"What?" she said trying to figure out what exactly he was getting at. At this moment she thought him crazy. Did he even have a point?"

"They have some of the coldest winters around." Jack continued as if uninterrupted. "I grew up there near Chipawa falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father went ice fishing out on Lake Wasoda." He stopped to chose his words carefully. He didn't know if she even knew what he might be talking about. "Ice fishing is where you know where you—"

"I know what Ice fishing is." Rose snapped that hint of anger returning slightly. Her voice had even risen as if almost yelling at him. How dare he talk to her as if she were a complete idiot.

"Sorry." Jack said honestly. "You just seemed like kind of an indoor girl." Jack decided to continue the story knowing that Rose was listening. "Anyway I fell through some thin ice. I'm telling you… water that cold… like right down there… it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think, at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said, I don't have a choice." By this point Jack had removed everything he could think of before he reached his pants and under shirt. "I guess I'm hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy." Rose declared. Finally able to voice what she had been thinking.

"That's what everybody says, with all do respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back off a ship here. Jack was inches away from her now, leaning forward. "Come on give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

Rose reached out and took Jacks waiting hand which was now stretching over the rail. Slowly she turned to face him, and Jack let a look of relief flood his features. "Jack Dawson." Jack decided now was as good a time as any to say something introduce himself and put a name to the face.

"Rose Dewit-Bukator." Rose said still trying to catch her breath from the fear that she could have easily let go. But, she hadn't and Jack Dawson was the reason why. Rose didn't know what to think at this point, but Jack had given her a reason to live. A reason in which she should keep going. Maybe life wasn't so bad.

I'm going to have to get you to write that one down." Jack said speaking lightly trying to make light of the situation getting a half smile from Rose. "Come on." Jacks voice was encouraging.

Rose , rose one foot up on the rail, but she had slipped. She was now hanging by her arm afraid for her life. Jack's hand the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. She did the only logical thing she could think to do—scream.

Rose's screams drew the attention of personal, Jack trying to pull her up. "Come on, I've got you." He called down to her

"Help! Help please…." Rose cried as officers came running to see what all the screaming was about.

"I've got you, I won't let go. Now pull yourself up… you can do it." Jack called continuing to hold on as Rose pulled herself up. Once she was up, he pulled her over the rail sending them both falling to the deck. Rose was breathing hard, and Jack had gotten her on her back. When the officers had arrived they saw Rose on her back breathing hard, and instently thought Jack had been trying to rape her.

The officer's gaze swept over at Rose then saw jack on his knees. His gaze locked on jack, "Stand back, and don't move an inch." The officer's gaze turned to his partner. "Fetch the master at arms."

Jack didn't know how much time had passed, but he didn't like the idea of what would happen. Of course Cal had found out and was livid. Livid being the understatement of the year. Completely red in the face was more like it.

"Completely unexceptable . What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?!"

"Cal…" Rose interrupted trying to protect Jack.

But, as usual Cal wasn't listening. "Look at me you filth." Cal shook jack in his anger. Had it been a first-class man Cal probably would not have cared, but this man was from the third-class and that meant he needed to know his place no matter the cost.

"Cal…" Rose tried again to spare Jack who was being held back by the master-of-arms.

"What do you think you were doing?" Cal repeated being interrupted once again by Rose who stood and was now next to Cal.

"Cal stop…" she said. "it was an accident." She pleaded.

"An accident?" Cal questioned disbelievingly."

"it was." Rose continued when it appeared that cal was listening. But now came the hard part. Coming up with a lie that would be believable. One that Cal would buy and hopefully secure Jack's freedom in the process. But, she had to think of something fast. "Stupid really." Rose continued thinking as fast as she could. "I was leaning over and I slipped." It was partly true she had slipped, but not because she was leaning over. "I was leaning far over to see the uh… um… um… uh.. the..um… uh… " she made a twirling motion with her finger as if to prove a point.

"The perperllers?" Cal supplied.

"The propellers" Rose repeated. "and I slipped. And, I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself. "

"She wanted to see the perperllers." Cal almost laughed at the irony of his whife-to-be 's stupidity." It showed he had bought the story.

"Like I said woman and machinery do not mix." Love joy Cal's man servent commented.

"Was that the way of it?" The master-at-arms asked Jack

"Yeah that was pretty much it." Jack agreed catching the look that Rose had given him.

"The boy's a hero then." Love joy decided to interject yet again. "Good for you son well done. So its all well and back to our brandy."

The master-at-arms released Jack from the handcuffs he had been momentarily restrained in, and decided to go back to his business. Cal turning his attention to rose.

"Come on lets get you inside. You must be freezing." Cal stated one hand on Rose's blanket-covered back.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" Lovejoy decided to interrupt one more time.

"Ah, yes Mr. Lovejoy, a 20 should do it." Cal pondered not once leaving Rose's side or looking back.

Rose scoffed at Cal's behavior. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Rose is displeased, what to do?" Cal left Rose's side as he approached Jack. "I know…" He then pretended to think it over. "How would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening… to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

Jack didn't know what to say. In fact he didn't even know if he should be thinking. To him, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. With a simple shrug, Jack decided to go for it. After all what did he have to lose? It would give him a chance to see Rose again. "Sure, count me in."

Usagi had been spying when the realization of what Rose was about to do dawned on her. She felt it partly her fault, in fact it could have very well have been. She had never stopped to think about her words, and how they might make others feel. That was the message Kayla had been trying to get through her this morning wasn't it? And, yet tonight she would be going home, going back to her life. Kayla would find her eventually, and fallow through on that threat to drag her back kicking and screaming if she had to. Which wouldn't have been that hard to do. Usagi tended to be really thick-headed when she wanted to be. But, she would have to set things right. She refused to leave without doing that much. Even if no one remembered her after this, she would remember and that guilt would eat her alive.

She made her away across the deck headed down to the third-class area. She knew by now Rose was probably in her room dressing for bed. But, she could at least thank Jack for saving Rose. At least that was her intention anyway.

"Hey can I bum a smoke?" Jack asked as Usagi approached him slowly.

Mr. Lovejoy turned around and offered his pack of smokes to Jack. Jack took two placing one behind his ear and the other between his lips. "You might want to tie those." Lovejoy stated looking at Jack's untied shoes which he managed to put back on. "its funny, the lady slipped so suddenly and still you had time to remove your jacket and shoes."

Usagi didn't know what made her more mad. The fact this person would be put through so much hell, or that her words may have prompted this situation. Either way, Usagi wasn't all to happy about it. Taking a deep breath she decided to calm down before she opened her big mouth, this time choosing her words carefully. "I saw the entire thing." At jacks startled and somewhat surprised look, she put up a hand to prevent him from speaking. "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone." She moved passed him looking out at the black waters below, a sharp contrast to the bright deep blues they appeared to be when the sun had been up.

It took a moment for Jack to translate Usagi's English in his head, but he had managed to. It was obvious that she was new at it, but he had been able to understand her. His eyes watched her hoping this girl wasn't going to attempt suicide as well. Two on one night… that was something he wasn't expecting

"I just wanted to thank you for doing it. Had you not, I would have had to." Usagi's broken English floated to Jack's ears as he realized she had started speaking.

Again Jack didn't know what to think or say. He chose to say nothing as it was not his place to really say anything. Was it…?

Usagi smiled to the open air pushing herself from the rail. She didn't want her sister to find her, not now anyway. She had far too much to do at this point and if Kayla found her she wouldn't. No, she needed just one more day. Just one. As she turned to go back to the first-class area in hopes of talking to Rose, she slipped on deck and found herself on the ground. While her first instinct was to cry, she decided not to worry about it. Not now anyway. "You should really be more careful." Jack finally spoke extending a hand to help Usagi up.

Usagi took the offered hand and with Jack's aid managed to get up on her feet. "I know I'm a bit of a clutz. She admitted sheepishly one hand still in Jacks while the other hand scratched the back of her head. "I'm so sorry. I've got to be going." Usagi removed her hand and headed back tward the first-class decks. She just had to set things right. She could only pray she wouldn't see her sister. But, luck didn't appear to be on Usagi's side, because as she entered the enterance to B-deck, Kayla appeared to be coming out of it. Usagi saw the woman and sprinted down the hall hoping against anything, she could find Rose's room.

Kayla sighed knowing Usagi wouldn't leave without a fight. But, there was something else that got to her. Usagi was upset by something, but what Kayla couldn't tell. She wanted to call after Usagi, but was not in the mood to spark another fight between them. If they were to make it home, they would have to draw as little attention as possible to themselves. After all disappearing in the middle of the north Atlantic wasn't exactly something easy to do, unless one decided to jump overboard. Kayla knew that while that did seem like an option, it wasn't exactly something she could consider. Officer Lowe was already suspicious of her, and by morning would no doubt expect some kind of explanation from her. And, Kayla had promised him some sort of one after all. Sighing she leaned against the wall wondering just what she and Usagi had managed to get themselves into? Looks like Usagi would get her wish. They would have to delay the journey home another day. Because, Kayla in good conscious couldn't act like such a hypocrite not after everything that had gone on. But, with only two days before the sinking, traveling home was becoming incressingly difficult. A line would have to be drawn somewhere, but where? This would be the decision Kayla would have to make.

Finally Kayla pushed herself away from the wall. She needed to get inside and to bed. Tomorrow should prove to be an interesting day.


	8. Usagi's choices

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or Titanic. I do own the plot and Kayla.

* * *

A/n: Just like the last chapter this chapter will contain direct Quotes from the movie, but what Quotes I'll use and how I will use them I don't know yet. Nearest I can tell this is the night of April 12th and it will go through a majority of the day on the 13th. Still a day or so from the sinking, but that will happen. Eventually. I'll be bringing in and mentioning other characters in the story from this chapter on, such as the Captain, though their parts may be small. But, they play a role in how history played out.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Usagi scanned the numbers and letters of the rooms. She just had to find and talk to Rose before she retired for the night. If she didn't, she might not get that chance and that was not a thought Usagi wished to entertain. She'd lost so much already and she couldn't bear to even consider losing more. But, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Kayla was right. They had to return home or risk disturbing history more than they had already. And, Usagi knew without a doubt her actions alone were enough to change more than one man's life.

Now where was that state room? Usagi wondered to no one in particular as she read numbers on doors. She had reached the area, now just to find the right number. "Ah, B-52." She said testing it on her tongue hoping by saying it aloud it would trigger her memory. But as she lifted her hand to knock, she could hear Cal's voice inside no doubt talking to Rose. She tested the lock and found the sitting room unlocked surprisingly. The made must have just been in to help Rose undress, or Cal had let himself in and decided that the door could remain unlocked.

"There isn't anything I couldn't give you, anything I wouldn't deny you, if you would not deny me." Cal's voice floated into the sitting room. "If only you wouldn't deny me. Open your heart to me rose." The last half of that sentence sounded almost begging pleading in a way, but Rose found she couldn't turn away. Every fiber of her being wanted to, but she didn't know what to think. If she could think or if she even should. She sat there looking at her reflection, Cal uncomfortably close.

Usagi decided to get out as quickly as she could. Rose would undoubtedly deny him his deepest desire yet again, and Usagi would be on the receiving end of his sexual urges. And, while she may have told Kayla she would go back to him and do it again, the truth was she didn't care to. She did not want to relive that pain. She knew that her first time might be painful, but nothing like she had experienced the night before. But, where could she hide? Going home sounded so appealing right about now, but if she did she'd have to cary around the guilt that she could possibly have prompted Rose to want to jump. And, if she didn't clear that up, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Everything she stood for would mean nothing and she would further prove Kayla right.

Usagi felt her stomach twist in knots as she tried to lock herself in her state room. But, would that be enough to protect her? To this she did not know, and quite frankly did not really care to know. But, apparently she was proven wrong yet again. A loud pounding came on her door and she shuttered hoping it would go away, But again Usagi was proven wrong. The pounding became louder and eventually turned to kicking And, she feared that Cal would break down her door.

What Usagi feared happened as her lock broke. Cal stood in the doorway a sick expression splayed across his features. Usagi stood up and glared him down with all of her might. "Get out Cal, I don't want anything to do with you." Her voice shook, her English broken, but what could she do now?

"You don't have a choice." Cal forced his way in easily overpowering Usagi. And, again she felt completely powerless to stop it. She didn't dare use her powers on him, and if she transformed she would be giving him a free peep show. She would just have to actually fight back without her powers, a skill she had yet to learn. But, one she would have to put to use if she hoped to survive somehow.

Cal chose that moment to provide the perfect chance to do so. He lunged for Usagi who managed to get up from the floor and out of the way, only for Cal to land face first in the place where she had previously been standing. She sighed and managed to douge another lunge, but mistepped and hit her head against the wall. The impact slowed her down just enough to allow Cal to have the upper hand for a moment. He grabbed at her skirt and ripped it, but Usagi slammed her bare foot into his jaw knocking him back. She attempted to stand, but Cal had pinned her against the wall.

"You bitch… I always get what I want." Cal spat as she tried to get away from him. By this point Usagi's skirt was gone and she didn't know what else to do. Cal had backed her into a corner and she tried to punch, kick, scream, anything to get him away from her, but nothing she tried worked. He pulled her by the leg and the next thing Usagi knew the world suddenly had become dark.

A low hum reached Usagi's ears some time later causing her head to throb. Where was it coming from, and why was she on the ground? And where was her skirt? As the humming continued again, she sat up to look for the source. As her vision cleared, she could see the remains of her skirt. It lay shredded on the floor of her sitting room in her suite aboard Titanic.

Painfully Usagi rose to her feet looking around. Her blood stained the carpet, and broken glass also littered the floor. On a table nearst the main entrance, rested a cell phone, the source of the vibrating. It had stopped at this point, but Usagi knew who that phone belonged to no doubt. Obviously not her, as she had left hers in her room back home, but probably her sister's. At least she would have liked to think so. Cal had left, of that Usagi was certain.

She walked over to the table where the abdon phone lie. Usagi knew it was wrong to pry but she had to know what was on it. Who was messaging her? Her stomach did a series of flips she only knew a slect few who could be doing it, and she was not one of them. Maybe it was one of the other senshi. Maybe, she was pregnant and they had returned to protect her as fortold. She knew she was more powerful then ever, the defeat of chaos proved that, but somewhere… somehow… something. But, during pregnancy she would be at her weakest. So they would have to return to help her and the baby when it was born. Now, Usagi wished she had remembered her cell phone. Why didn't she stick it in her school bag, or why didn't she just put it in her sub-space pocket? But, last thing she remembered it was sitting on her night stand at home.

Opening the phone and reading the message, Usagi's heart sunk. The message was from sailor Pluto, and only she was permitted to escape death. She was the senshi of time after all, and without her guarding the gates, they would no longer exist. No gates meant the end of time as we; or rather the senshi at least knew it. The time gate defined all things, and it spelled disaster if Sailor Pluto felt the need to contact one of them. Her sister of this was obvious. It was then, the words that the dark figure spoke came back to her, words that spelled doom for the future she longed to create. Even if she was pregnant, it wouldn't matter if there was no future to return to.

Usagi shut her eyes to the tears that tried to spill from closed lids. Her stomach constricted in pain and she dropped the cell phone on the floor. She couldn't read the message no matter how much she may have wanted to. She couldn't bare the thought of the many possibilities that could be said. But, one thing was clear, Kayla insisted they needed to disappear, and she wanted to do it late last night. She wanted to go back. But, why? For the first time, Usagi took notice of the woman around her. Dressed in fine dresses that almost touched the floor. Most were often ankle-length. The way they spoke, the way they moved, it seemed so formal. When could she remember such behavior? No one she knew acted in such a manner, but then she remembered similar actions from her days on the moon. But, back then the Earth barely had human life, and Usagi estimated quite a large number of passengers and crew.

"_Its remains were discovered about nine years ago two miles down from where it sank in the north Atlantic."_ Those words rang in Usagi's mind. Luna had spoke them, but fear of being late had prevented her from stopping to acknowledge her feline's words. Luna had been trying to get something across to her. But, what exactly? What sunk? Wait, Titanic, one of the most famous ship wrecks in all of history. Usagi hadn't paid much attention, but even she knew of the great ship that traveled from South Hampton to New York. But, it never made it.

With shaking hands Usagi opened the message, the most recent. 'You must return before the ship sinks if at all possible."

Usagi felt like she was going to be sick, but closed the phone and left on the table where she had found it. Kayla would eventually come looking for it and she couldn't let her find out she knew. Time wasn't on her side and she couldn't watch the great ship sink. By preventing it, she would save over two thousand lives, while at the same time dramatically change history. Once again not stopping to think what her actions could cause.

Usagi grabbed her coat and closed it tight against her. She didn't want anyone to see she wasn't waring her skirt. First thing on her mind, find and confront Rose. A quick glance of a near by wall clock told Usagi the time. It was lunch time and Rose was no doubt eating. A growl of Usagi's stomach suggested she d the same. Perhaps she would find rose and the two could enjoy a meal while chatting and clearing the air. The first thing she came across was the ships on-board café, And, decided why not have a look around? No harm in that right? Even if she didn't find Rose here she could tend to her stomach. Once full she would be able to think a bit more clearly.

Usagi looked around and did not spot rose. As she passed a table, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation that made her heart freeze the full weight of those words coming back to haunt her. "I see you have not lit the last four boilers." A male's voice spoke, one that she did not recognize. But, litting those boilers would mean the ship would speed up.

"No, I don't see the need. We are making excellent time." Another man replied, and from what Usagi could tell, this must be the captain of the ship. Captain smith. So far it seemed he was on her side, so did not feel the need to interrupt. Not just yet.

The man Usagi could not see clearly took a drag from his cigarette before speaking, "The press knows the size of Titanic, now I want them to marvel at her speed. Give them something new to print. This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines. "

"Mr Ismay I would prefer not to push the engines until they have been properly run in. " the caption replied not clearly pleased with the idea. Perhaps Usagi was wrong, maybe she wouldn't have to do anything.

"I'm just a passenger, I should leave it to your good officers to do what is best." The man known as Mr. Ismay seemed to agree. But, continued speaking needing to have the final word. "What a glorious ending to your final crossing if we were to get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers, retire with a bang eh, A.J.?"

Usagi pushed passed them feeling like she wanted to twitch. The captain was actually considering it. Or, so it appeared. But, she couldn't act out of anger, though she did make a point to bump into Mr. Ismay on her way to another table, perhaps one with a view of the outside. Perhaps, people watching… would calm her nerves some. But, she was none to pleased about that, but maybe it wasn't too late. If only she could talk to that Captain. God, her to-do list was getting longer by the minute and she only had a few hours.

After a meal Usagi decided to seek out Rose. But, the red-headed woman was very difficult to find. Usagi searched just about every place she could think of being sure to avoid Cal at all costs. A task often easier said then done. But, on a ship as grand oas this, very possible. At least Usagi would have liked to think so. But, the first-class decks spanned the entirety of the ship, which meant more walking then Usagi herself had counted on. By the time she spotted the person in question she had sought, the horn had sounded announcing dinner. Usagi winced and knew getting near enough to Rose wasn't going to be easy, but why not go for the gold?

Rose-chan!" Usagi called out to the red-headed woman. "Rose-chan can I talk to you?"

Ruth cast a disgusted and disapproving look in Usagi's general direction. This evening should be quite interesting in her opinion. But, before she could comment Rose spoke up. "I have to dress for dinner; you should be doing the same. You aren't seriously considering waring that jacket all day. I mean you should have other clothes?

Usagi blushed and looked away wondering what had gotten into her new-found friend. What had she done wrong to deserve this? "Well… actually….no." Usagi admitted. "I was running late and forgot to pack a change of clothes." Usagi decided to start telling Rose a little more of the truth.

"Well, maybe someone will take pity on you and spare you some clothes." Ruth interjected before Rose could offer up some of her fine things. "Perhaps a stewardess uniform would be more suitable for you.

"Mother please that was very rude." Rose shot her mother a look before running off leaving Usagi stunned. How was she going to talk to her now?"

"Come on Princess I'm sure I've got something you can ware." Molly Brown, an older first-class woman offered seeing that the brown-haired moon rabbit was on the brink of tears. She didn't like seeing anyone in such a state and wondered what could have happened to make her late. She had seen Usagi around, and couldn't help but notice she acted nothing like the first-class ladies did. Her behavior suggested she belonged more in third-class, but because of her title, she was automatically awarded a first-class ticket. Molly simply shook her head at the antics of the moon Rabbit understanding there was probably a lot she didn't understand based on her limited English. Without prying she assumed Usagi had escaped her country during a time of unrest for protection. But, wasn't one to question her. "Come with me." She motioned for Usagi to fallow.

Usagi fallowed behind Jack and Molly with a skip to her step. Any hints of her feelings hid behind a mask of indifference. Usagi only showing people what she wanted them to see. The vibrant happy-go-lucky girl who seemed happy all of the time. Only a few knew the truth, and only one chose to call her out on it. Her sister, Kayla. But, she had long since pushed all thoughts of her sibling from her mind and instead directed her attention to getting into dinner in hopes of catching a moment with Rose. At this point she didn't care if what she said caused more trouble for the girl, but time didn't grant her luxury to ponder a moment alone. She would have no choice but to do what she did best, cause difficulty.

Once Molly had found something for Jack to ware, she had found a reasonably-sized dress for Usagi. She took Usagi into her dressing room and motioned for her to take off her jacket. Usagi really didn't want too, but she needed a clean dry dress to ware her skirt would not do any longer. So Usagi removed the garment to reveal the state of her clothing. Her outfit was blood stained and dirt-covered. Her mid section was barely covered by her school uniform shirt, which hung loosely off of her. Blood covered her skin, as well as bruising and more dirt.

"My god what happened to you?" Molly asked as Usagi looked at her. "Can you understand me?" Molly spoke slowly when Usagi didn't respond.

Ashamed of what had happened to her she turned her gaze to the floor. Tears fell from closed eyes as she whispered one word, one word that could barely be heard. "Cal…"

Molly had heard though and put a hand to her lips a look of shock gracing her features. Wordlessly she rang for a female to come offer her a bit of aid. "Now don't you worry darling, I'll see to it you get some help okay?

Usagi nodded understanding perfectly. Anything to not have to go back to that man, and give her a chance to make her escape to her life and her time. After this, being a sailor senshi with the fate of the world on your shoulders doesn't seem so bad. At least at this point Usagi sure didn't think so. Based on everything she would be happy for the advances Seiya made, even though she didn't think she could return those advances. Now if she had a second chance she would seriously consider her options. But, the question racing through her mind would be would she? With each day that passed, her chances of seeing her life once again diminished. With each passing second, the window closed ever so slightly.

An hour later Usagi had been given a bath and cleaned up. Her school uniform had been discarded, her brooch the only thing untouched. In fact she had managed to find a way to attach the thing to her person, keeping the crystal within safe and hidden. She wondered if she would need it, but she would rather not take the risk. She twirled around in the dress feeling every bit the princess she thought she was and every bit the princess she wanted to be. Even though she knew she was using her previous life to secure her the fine things in life, she did not care. The only part she detested was the corset. How women managed to squeeze into one of those Usagi did not know, but due to her naturally thin body so far, the maid had managed to tie it extra tight and Usagi hated it. But, at least it was hidden, and it wasn't like she had a bra anymore. She would just have to learn to breathe in it.

"You look lovely, ready to go to dinner? Molly asked a bright smile on her face upon seeing Usagi in the borrowed dress. She worried the dress may not fit properly, but it fit just enough. "Time to go." Molly announced stepping out in the hall.

As Usagi fallowed she wondered just what she was getting herself into. But, there was no turning back and she had to complete her to-do-list now or never.


	9. A series of twisted tales

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic.

* * *

A/n: It looks like I'll be taking a step back. There was something I wanted to get to but I spent too much time with Usagi and already broke my record for word count and post length. So, instead of making one chapter rediciously long, I decided to break it up. With luck I'll get to everything I wanted to accomplish. Mind you this is April 13th the day before the sinking. The last full day and night Titanic stayed a float. No quotes from the movie so far, but I can't make any promises.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Just like every other morning abord Titanic so far, Kayla found the early morning sunlight to be annoyingly bright. The one thing able to force her out of the land of sleep. The events of the night before echoed in her mind as well as the argument she had with Usagi. And, time was running out fast. If she guessed correctly it was already April 13th. In a little less then twenty-four hours, the Titanic would strike ice setting in motion a whirlwind of events. A chain reaction that could not be stopped. Many lives would be lost, and yet the reality of it all still left a bad taste in her mouth.

Once again, Kayla forced herself out of bed. She had found something to ware, and quickly changed. She knew it wasn't "proper" attire, but it was functional and that was the most important to her. Something that was functional and fit her style nicely. So what if she received dirty looks from other first-class people, or third-class for that matter, she could care less. After all her legs had received quite the work out, and she could tell that she would be doing a lot more walking. She wondered how much exactly, she would be doing.

After getting some breakfast Kayla decided to take a little rest up on deck. After all her knees and ankle burned and felt close to bursting, and she could imagine the state they must be in inside. As she let herself into a deck chair she could feel her knees and ankles shaking thankfull to have her sitting. Leaning her head back, Kayla wondered what she needed, or rather should do. How could she explain what was going on? How could she possibly… tell him what he wanted to know without making her sound like she belonged behind bars like some wild animal? She couldn't, but yet she had to tell him something. She owed him that much after everything he had been trying to do for her. At least she could offer her name. A real name, not the faulse one she had provided in hopes of finding Usagi. It had worked, she had found Usagi alright, but getting her to return home to her own time where she belong proved to be a lot more difficult. Much more then previously planned.

Standing or rather trying to, Kayla decided to move around a bit. But, her body would have none of it. Every time she put weight on her legs, they would buckle and shake sending her back down in her seat. Finally after the third attempt Kayla gave up deciding that it wasn't worth it to keep trying. After proper rest her legs would once again co-operate and she would be able to walk. At least for a short while, or so she hopped. Today would not be a good day to be trapped unable to walk, not a pleasant prospect. "Blanket miss?" A steward asked, having been handing them out to passengers.

Kayla's head lifted to meet his gaze. Nodding she kindly accepted the thick fabric hoping that its added warmth would loosen obviously stiff muscles that currently refused to budge despite the number of commands given. She pressed it tightly around her legs covering her toes completely. This gave her plenty of time to think of what she would say if she encountered that officer again. She promised him some kind of explanation, but she would have to pick and chose her words carefully. After all part of being a Sailor senshi meant you had to master the art of lying. A Trait the brown haired princess embraced, but didn't particularly care for. But, she felt she needed to be as honest as possible from this point on.

"Selene?" A voice broke Kayla through her thoughts, a male voice to be spsific. Only one that addressed her in any way what so ever. Many people usually ignored the brown-haired woman or graced her with dirty looks. Despite this, Kayla didn't seem to care. Her choice of dress was mostly the reason and gossip had no doubt been spread about her much like it probably had with Usagi.

"Kayla Tsukino…" Kayla lifted her head to look at the owner of the voice that had spoken her name. "My name is Kayla Tsukino." She sat up a little better adjusting herself in the wooden deck chair.

"I don't quite understand." That same voice replied belonging to none other then the ship's 5th officer. He was puzzled at what she had said, expecting a hello or something to that nature. "You gave a false name?

Kayla shook her head. "Not exactly. It's a bit complicated. "Once upon a time, long ago, my name used to be Selene. But, in an effort to protect my identy it was changed to Kayla Tsukino sometime later." Kayla explained finding this part of her story the easiest to tell. When I boarded Titanic, my hope was to find my sister and get her to come back with me. But, I wasn't able to, and now…" Kayla trailed off trying to figure out how to word her next statement. After all, she couldn't very well reveal history, because just being here, in this time, caused enough trouble as it is. In the grand sceame of things, it would only be one, possibly two lives added to either the dead, or the barely over 700 survivors. That didn't seem like such a big deal, but what would happen if they had, and returned to their own time? Things probably wouldn't change much that would be for sure, but that's not worth the risk taken.

Kayla heard someone take the seat next to her as she took in a breathe to collect her thoughts. "Your sister is being difficult, and you last the last chance to disembark before we reach New York?" Harold offered. He was only taking a guess, but that seemed the most logical.

"Something like that yes," Kayla answered. "But, it's a bit more complex then that. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it without someone thinking I've lost my mind."

Harold nodded in understanding "I see. Well why don't we grab a bite and you can explain it to me slowly. You're safe here."

Kayla nodded and removed the blanket fully prepared to stand, but once again her legs buckled under the weight she tried to place on them. Harold looked on concerned not sure he could do for her except find a doctor. But, before he could open his mouth to make the suggestion, Kayla spoke up a pained sound lacing her words. "I need my wheelchair." She said leaning over to rub her sore and non-co-operative limbs. Normally after a few minutes of rest, her legs would work for a short while, but not today. She was having one of her bad days.

"Where is it?" Harold asked afraid of the answer.

"Down in third-class. Where I first wound up." Kayla admitted.

Harold knew he had a work out ahead of him, because the lifts only went as far as E-deck. And, if he remembered correctly her chair was very far down there at least two decks or so. He had seen it stashed in a corner, but hadn't thought much of it. "I'll be back." He said giving her her blanket back. And with that, he was off.

Kayla had no choice but to wait. Luckily stewards and stewardesses kept walking by with various food items. She could always nibble here or there if need be until he returned. Though she knew getting the requested chair to her would be a task in a half. After all Titanic was five city blocks long at least, according to reports and documentaries that she'd read up on line. How the crew managed she hadn't a clue But, he seemed to be managing just fine as far as she knew.

Kayla didn't know how long she had been sitting in that deck chair, but it must have been quite some time. She felt her body grow tired, and that was a sure sign she had been out a lot longer then she had expected to be. All sounds seemed to blend to geather as she had tuned most of them out. Typical of her to do when she sat around with nothing to do.

Kayla's eyes shot open when she felt herself moving, but not of her own accord. Harold, afraid she was having another episode like the one he had seen the first day they had met, decided to simply lift her up and put her in the chair. Not as simple of as a task then it may have looked. She wasn't able to offer much help and her joints made a sickening sound as weight was placed upon them. "Kayla, are you alright?"

Not wanting to worry anyone more then she had already, Kayla looked up with half open eyes blinking a couple of times. She was now seated in her wheelchair, and her hands made their way to her handrails in order to push herself about. But, she had no clue as to where she was going, so made no attempt to move. "I'll be fine." Kayla said as assuring as possible. Though she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Harold was very concerned not believing her answer, but would have to see if a bite to eat would do the trick.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I can take you back to your room to rest if you would rather."

"I'm sure." Kayla insisted trying to sound convincing. "My blood sugar is low, but something to eat will solve the problem. She had been speaking the truth was all and she needed to try and talk to him if she could, because she knew he must have a lot more questions. Ones, she wanted to answer, but only time would tell if she could.

"Kayla, I need you to be as honest with me as possible." Harold had adjusted himself so that he was looking eye level with her. "I can tell there is something you're trying to hide. Something you're afraid of. Anyone can see that. And, I don't think slowly trying to kill yourself is the way out.

"Wait… what?" Kayla was a little shocked about his words. Did he seriously think she was suicidal? It may be true that… she wasn't taking proper care of herself, but suicide was the furtherdest from her mind. "I think you're mistaken. I'm not suicidal. Not to say the thought may have crossed my mind a time or true, but I would never go that far."

Harold could see right into Kayla's eyes. And while she looked as distant as ever, she was being honest. But, it didn't make him worry any less. It was obvious she needed someone to talk to. And, if he could provide that for her, he would be happy. He was well aware of the rules concerning passengers and crew members, but he knew some things would be worth the risk. She had out right admitted considering suicide previously, and while she may not have followed through, he couldn't help but think if she didn't release some of this depressing cloud she may actually follow through. And, he may never see her again after this voyage and the what if factor was weighing on his mind. "Promise me you won't commit suicide." He said a bit sternly his gaze locked on her.

"I'm not going to, I promise." She returned his gaze. "But, I do need to eat."

"Alright." Harold moved getting behind the battered and warn wheelchair. Checking to make sure her breaks were unlocked, he began pushing her down the deck to the palm court café. Lunch had officially ended, but a few people lingered about and he knew he could get her something to eat. And, he would sit there and watch her if he had to, to make sure she did.

As Harold and Kayla made it to the café, Captain Smith was exiting intending to get back to the bridge. "Hello Princess Serenity and Mr. Lowe." He greeted with a tip of his hat.

"Oh, I'm not Serenity; you have me mistaken with my sister." Kayla spoke not exactly thrilled of being confused with Serenity. Though just like her, the name was a front to keep their status aboard and not stuck filling space down in third-class. Though as the words spilled from her lips she was aware of the boldness and hopped it didn't come off as bitchy or snappish. Kayla knew how she was "expected" to behave, and whether or not she knew of his position she probably should have let him assume she was who he had previously thought.

"My mistake miss…" The captain replied good naturedly. "Pray tell what is your name so I may address you properly?"

"Its Princess Selene, sir." Kayla replied as politely as possible.

Harold couldn't help but take notice that just like with him, Kayla had provided a false name, or rather the name she had been going by all along. But, why did she reveal her true name to him? Why did she trust him to know such forbidden knowledge? She had been open and honest with him, more so then to other passengers. But, why? That was the raging question running through his mind. Though he couldn't also help but notice the captain's gaze on him. Though he presumed they would discuss this issue later. But, Bruce Ismay, managing director for White Stare lines, didn't mind showing his contempt. "Don't you think you're overstepping your boundaries there Mr. Lowe? Shouldn't her personal servant or a stewardess be doing that?" He inquired in regards to the fact it was Obvious Lowe had been pushing the wheelchair.

"I asked him for some help." Kayla quickly sprang to defend him. She did not like the tone Ismay had used, and was not in the mood to stand for it. She was very week still, but could still really be a bitch if she so wished. And, people like Mr. Ismay made this very easy. "If it is against your rules I am sorry, but if I am not mistaken is it not the job of the crew to assist passengers?" Kayla was not to happy, but she kept her anger very controlled.

"Yes, but he is not a steward, and that does not fit in his job description. That should be a job for your staff." Bruce shot back sounding as smug as ever. "Are you so stupid you do not recognize a White Star line officer?

Kayla found the ability to control her anger slipping and really wanted to avoid causing a scene. But, she was losing what little sanity she had. But, none the less her reply remained clipped and controlled. "Excuse me for my error. But, regardless of the fact, I'm thankful for the help no matter who provides it. Besides don't you have something else you should be doing?"

"I don't care what title you hold you have no right to speak to me that way. Boundaries are boundaries and they must remain in tact." Ismay was starting to see red, pissed that a girl was besting him.

"And, if I am not mistaken, does the Captain not set the rules?" Kayla countered her tone dangerously neutral and clipped

"Who do you think you were just talking to?" Ismay asked. "Or, are you blind as well as stupid?"

"I am blind, but am not stupid." Kayla gave a slight smile as Ismay seemed speechless.

"…I never…." Ismay decided to leave before the situation got even more out of hand. He could feel the tension raise and knew if he wanted to keep his face intact he better flea.

Captain Smith seemed to have an amused expression on his face. He had worked with Ismay and was in a way his boss, but someone had to put that man in his place. And, every word spoken, by the girl was in fact true. At least in his opinion anyway. Not that it would matter much. This was his last crossing as a captain after all and had plans to retire after this voyage. "Don't worry about Ismay there princess. But, if there is anything you may need don't be afraid to ask myself or any of the staff. Its what we are here for.

"Thank you so much sir." Kayla replied the fatigue clearly lacing her words. But, she needed food. And, that was all there was to it.

Captain Smith smiled and bid the pair good bye. He then headed back to the bridge. Harold remained in a somewhat state of shock after that little display he had just witnessed. His mind was sent into a tail spin after that episode. She barely knew him… couldn't seem to remember his name… and here she was defending him against a man who could have him fired if he wanted to. While he had been just as professional as possible he couldn't think there were other forces at work here. Something he couldn't quite understand and decided it best not to try. "I don't want to get you in trouble." Kayla finally spoke after a few minutes had passed. They were in the café now and she had been pushed underone of the tables overlooking the deck.

"It's quite alright Kayla." Harold replied using what appeared to be her given name. Even though he realized quickly he shouldn't be on a first-name basis with her. "I mean Miss Tsukino."

"No, Kayla is just fine." Kayla replied. Normally she wouldn't be on a first name basis with anyone, especially a man, but if she was going to be open and honest with him she would have to lose the formal titles and start talking. Getting on a first name basis was a good way to start that.

"I'll go get a waiter. Do you need anything?" Harold asked trying to keep a professional air about him. Even though she asked him to be on a first name basis with her. "And, by the way if it would be easier for you to remember you can call me Harry."

Kayla nodded in agreement. "Okay, Harry. If you could find me some juice that would be good. Nothing alcoholic I can't have alcohol."

Harold nodded in understanding and left Kayla alone for a few minutes to see if he could find some kitchen or wait staff. Lunch had ended an hour or so ago, and he would have a shift starting soon. And, wanted to make sure that Kayla took care of herself. While he was glad she seemed to be opening up to him and had agreed to give a little more detail about herself, he couldn't help but think she would fail to take care of herself properly. It was obvious on the past encounter and this one she hadn't, fainting at least once, and spending quite a lot of time sleeping. She had said something about low blood sugar, but wondered if she was trying to hide the fact she was of a delicate condition. Of course he was no doctor, but he had heard about some symptoms woman have experienced while in one. Of course he would have to approach the subject carefully if in fact she was truly in such a state. The last thing he needed to do at a time like this was scare her away by accusing her of lying. He had already seemingly done so, and knew that he couldn't continue to treat her in such a way. Enough of being suspicious of her. She was clearly different and didn't look as if she belonged among the first class. Or, she had to live as a lower class for so long she simply didn't knowhow. But, again she had managed to confuse him yet again. If she didn't know how then why did she speak so formally to the captain, and dare he say it Ismay? That man was airgent and deserved the tongue lashing he deserved, but Harold was more shocked by the fact Kayla found a delicate way to do so without actually raising her voice.

Most first-class woman would not have dared speak unless spoken to, but Kayla had not only done so, but corrected the captain, while putting Ismay in his place. Though it wasn't her words that surprised him most, but the fact she felt the need to defend him. She could barly remember his name and she had jumped to his aid. Had she not Ismay might have fired him on the spot. And, depending on how bad things may have gotten, Ismay might have enough power to ensure that Harold never work at sea again. A bit of fear flooded him at that moment, but was one woman really worth the risk? What lengths would she go for him if he were to be fired? But, worst of all… what would captain Smith have to say? He had the power to strip him of his title and confine him to the officer's area for the remainder of the voyage. But, somehow he doubted this to be a possibility.

He returned some time later with a menu and the juice. He put both in front of Kayla and watched as her left hand glided across the table in search of the cup. Her fingers grazed it before clasping around it her other hand joining it. With both secured around the cup she lifted it to her lips taking a long drink before allowing it to rest on the table before her. "SO, it's true. You're blind as well as crippled?" Harold didn't know where the question had come from, but her responance shocked him even more.

Her sightless gaze that appeared to be stairing blankly out in front of her suddenly averted to her cup. Sightless brown orbs closed tight as if the lids could block the tears that stung her eyes. "Yes… it's true." Kayla was in no means ashamed of her disabilities, but as it got later and later on in the day the reality of the next 24 hours kept eating at her. And, here was someone who wanted to know her most well guarded secrets. This sure didn't make things any easier.

"There is a lot about me, and it goes far beyond the fact I'm a blind cripple. I know you're wondering how I manage. I just do, my disabilities aren't always obvious unless you count today. I wasn't lying either when I said I was here to collect my sister and leave, but I will admit the longer it takes, the harder to leave it will become, and has already. Usagi isn't making things any easier by avoiding me and not willing to listen to reason." Kayla took another long sip of her drink. It was then she noticed someone coming to see what she wanted. She smiled and ordered something small, knowing that she would probably feel real tired after this. Harold couldn't help but notice, but he had already told her several times to take better care of herself, and she was complying at least.

"What do you mean by "go back"" Harold asked after the waiter had left. He was confused by that statement, because he didn't understand what it could mean.

"Well, I'm not exactly your typical first-class girl. Some might even say that I'm not even human. But, there are people after Usagi, and are too dumb to tell us apart. A friend of mine had sent me here to get Usagi knowing what trouble could be caused. While I don't for see any battles, I do need to get her to listen to me. But, meantly she's off in her own little world." Kayla tried to explain trying to get around the fact she was from the future, but knew eventually that would end up coming out. "You see, I'm actually from about…90 years from now. Not much I assure you, but still it's quite a bit." Kayla finally decided to come clean. Even though even in her day time travel was only a theory.

Harold listened as she spoke. Everything seemed to make sense to him now. It would explain a lot no matter how impossible it may have sounded. But, should he believe her or not? That was the question that kept weighing on his mind. His eyes remained locked on hers searching for anything that might suggest she may be lying. "Can you prove it?"

"I have the proof right here in front of you." Kayla said. "My attire alone should suggest otherwise, but if that is not enough, I have modern-day technology with me as well." Kayla said reaching into her sub-space pocket for her cell phone. But, she couldn't find it.

::Where could it be?:: her mind asked in a near state of panic. It was then it hit her, she had left it in Usagi's room when she had stormed off in anger. But, what else did she have that she could produce easily? Her hand found her laptop, but she couldn't pull it out of her pocket. Cell phone charger, blue tooth headset… Her finger grasped the headset and she pulled it out placing it on the table in front of her.

"What is this?" Harold asked turning it over in his fingers. The device was small and didn't seem to have any kind of wire attached to it. It fit in the palm of his hand and had what appeared to be a hook attached to it.

"It's a Bluetooth headset." Kayla replied. It is connected to my cell phone and allows me to send and receive phone calls with it, hands-free." She paused in thought, "But I'm afraid I must have left my phone in Usagi's room yesterday. We had got into an argument because she doesn't want to go back. She strongly believes her so-called fiancé Is waiting for her in America when in reality he's dead."

"Am I safe to assume then whoever is after your sister is responsible for murdering her so-called fiancé's death?" Harold started to put two and two together. "And, you haven't alerted anyone because you don't know if this person is on the ship, and just waiting for the right moment to strike?"

Kayla opened her mouth to speak but froze before a single word could be spoken. The room suddenly became covered in a cloak of darkness the tempure dropping several degrees. A shiver ran down Kayla's spine as sightless orbs darted around to spot the source of the darkness. Harold stood from his place across from Kayla prepared to do anything he could to help if anything at all. But, truth was he could feel the fear trying to grip him as he realized there may be nothing he could do. His eyes flicked toward Kayla who seemed to remain calm despite the situation. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave please." He ordered, but apparently whoever this was, wasn't listening.

Kayla unlocked her wheels and pushed herself back away from the table. She knew that the room was sealed off and bystanders would not be aware of what was going on in the café. "I order you to show yourself you coward. Face me or leave." Her voice was demanding and forceful as she spoke.

"I am tired of playing games with you sailor moon. Your time is running out, and I'll just have to let nature kill you." The voice spoke as an image appeared. "Don't worry it's a matter of time, but I will give you something to remember me and your world by. Because, after tomorrow you won't ever see it again." He lifted up Kayla effortlessly. His face inches from her own. "Even if you manage to change history. I will see to it you die. And, you can be with your Precious Endymion. And, I get this planet. So it's a win-win. Oh and don't think your sister will be able to save you. With you dead she would have no reason to hold on." He released her and flung her across the room where her head collided with a table breaking it. He then vanished leaving the room. But, before he left his voice echoed. "And boy if you think you have the power to stop anything you are dead wrong."

The room suddenly returned to normal and the sounds of reality started to filter back in. It was obvious who ever this man was couldn't tell the two girl's apart, but why had he called her Sailor Moon? He didn't have time to ponder it however, as Kayla lie motionless on the floor her head propped up only by the edge of the now-broken table. Questions would have to be answered, and he would have to provide answers. But, he couldn't lie. However, one look at Kayla told him he must. He had assured her safety and if that meant keeping her secret that's what he would do. As if the pause button had been released, Harold sprung into action quickly scooping Kayla carefully into his arms and taking her to her state room to rest. He knew he was late for his shift, but none of that mattered to him. All he could see was the prone figure lying limply in his arms, and he had to do something and do something quickly.

"Kayla please wake up, please." He begged as he took her to her state room. "Please answer me." But, Kayla didn't stir. Nothing he said had any effect, and something had to be done. Placing her on her bed, he rushed to fetch the ship's doctor to take a look at her before reporting to his shift. He didn't want to go, but knew he must.

His actions of course hadn't gone unnoticed as the First officer approached him not looking to happy. "You're late Mr. Lowe, I hope you can explain." He had said upon seeing him approaching the bridge.

Harold froze not sure how to respond. He couldn't lie, not at the sake of his job. Though he wondered if telling the truth would work. After all normally he would be able to say something to that effect without being wrong, but this was different. He could easily look like the attacker and then what. "Princess Selene had been attacked just before my shift started." He finally said after some time.

* * *

Usagi entered the first-class dining hall looking out for Rose. But, she hadn't seen anyone as of yet. It was still early after all, and many passengers simply lingered about desending the grand staircase, a majority of them in pairs. Usagi looking completely out of place despite the fact she now wore clothing that blended more with her station and the current time period. Her mind kept flashing back to that conversation she had overheard between Captain Smith and Bruce Ismay. And, what she could gather, Ismay wasn't a very well-liked man.

Usagi's eyes continued to dart around looking for anyone she knew or recognized, but aside from Jack and Molly she didn't know anyone by name that she could talk to. Even her sister would be a welcome sight right about now, but not even she could be found. Her thoughts drifted back to her sister, and all she could think about was how much anger the girl carried with her. Personally Usagi felt Kayla blamed her for being in her current condition, but a part of her knew that wasn't true. But, if Kayla was angry, she had a right to be about one thing at least. Usagi was the reason why she, or none of the other senshi could find peace. But, that begged another question.

How did she survive the battle against chaos when her senshi gave their lives directly in front of her eyes? Then she remembered she didn't see Kayla among those fighting. She wasn't on the battle field that day. A tear ran unchecked down Usagi's check as the realization struck her. Anger flashed in her eyes as she felt if anyone was selfish it was Kayla, but should she just leave her to die? Or, did Kayla remember and was going to leave before it sunk so that she nor Usagi would be witness to the tradgy that would unfold. So many lives lost, and Kayla would it all remain.

Usagi decided not to let her anger show. Instead she intended to enjoy dinner. And, was actually thankful that Kayla wasn't there. Knowing her she wouldn't attend anyway. She could perhaps avoid another argument. Usagi could see Jack waiting at the stairs hoping Rose would show soon. Cal had already arrived with Rose's mother, Ruth on his arm. He saw Usagi and slowly approached her. "Care for an escort?" he said in his sweetest tone. "Its improper for an unwed woman to come unescorted."

Usagi glared hard at him and hissed at him like a snake. Her eyes blazed trying and wishing she could shoot daggers from her sockets. "Go to hell." She muttered in Japanese and turned away from him going down another set of steps that led to a lower deck. She screamed a few seconds later when in her anger she landed face first on the bottom of the stairs Lucky for her, her cloths covered her almost completely. Barrowed stalking hid the exposed leg when her skirts rode up which Usagi couldn't have been more thankful for at that very moment.

She could sware people were stairing at her and no doubt she'd be the butt of many jokes tonight. The idea of it all made her want to turn tale and run, but would she get another chance to talk to Rose? She supposed not and she had to take what ever chance she could get. Kayla would eventually catch up with her and fallow through on her threat… maybe… To this Usagi couldn't be sure. But, was it worth the risk? Picking herself up from the floor she wondered into the dining room unescorted.

Standing there Usagi looked like a lost puppy, with people stopping to stair or make the occasional rude comment. But, in the end all of this would be well worth it. She could clear her conscious And, that would be that. She then could set to work on the task of stopping the ship from speeding up. Something that could prove to be the most difficult.

Finding a seat Usagi looked around. She had been bold in her choice, but it had proven to benefit her. The only thing she was beside Ruth who didn't like her, but had her mind on something else. Once everyone was seated Ruth turned her attention on Jack. "Why not tell us about the accommodations in steerage Mr. Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship."

'Best I've seen ma'm, hardly any rats." Jack replied not the least bit phased by the comments.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third-class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night." Cal spoke up to clarify to the other members of the table, which consisted of Molly Brown and Tomas Andrews. Among some of their friends.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here." Usagi muttered causing Cal to send a glare in her direction. Despite this she decided to keep talking. "So Rose, was it Cal, or me that caused you to want to jump last night?"

Rose turned white at Usagi's words. Cal's eyes grew dark, but he kept his composure. "What was she talking about sweet pee?"

In hopes of keeping up her lie Rose looked down at her plate, "The choice was mine, and mine alone. I wanted to see how the ship worked and watch the white caps. I guess I should have been more careful."

"Don't lie to me…" Usagi snapped in Rose's direction. "Onei-sama is good at making up tall tales. So I can tell when suicide is on your mind." Usagi couldn't believe she would lie like that.

"Usagi please…. I'm not this Onei-sama I don't even know what that means. As it is, what he or she might do is none of my business. And, you should refrain from discussing such matters about him or her without them present." Rose did her best to hold her anger, but decided a change in topic was in order. But, Cal wasn't going to let things go so easily. But unlike Usagi, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Needing a change in subject Rose spoke again. "Mr. Dawson is quite the fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work

Taking the much-needed change in subject, Cal spoke up keeping his calm. "I'm afraid Rose and I differ in our defenission of fine art, not to impinue your work sir."

Dinner was uneventful from that point on. Usagi kept quiet feeling she had gotten her point across, and Ruth spent a majority of the begaining trying to show Jack up and make him unliked. But, Jack had proven he could fit in quite well enough despite all attempts made to make him look like an idiot.

Once dinner had ended, Usagi left and didn't know what else to think. Perhaps she could get a chance to talk to the captain. She knew she was running out of time, a fact which bothered her greatly. She walked out and started for the bridge not caring who saw her.

"You can't be here Miss. This area is off-limits to passengers." First officer Williom Murdoch said trying to stop Usagi's approach.

"But… I…." Usagi started to say wishing she had thought things through a little more. "I need to speak to the captain." Her English was broken, but she could only pray he understood her. "Please, it's a matter of life or death."


	10. Trying to change history

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic.

* * *

A/n: I know chapter nine was long, but when I looked back on it I couldn't see how I could possibly make it shorter. Hopefully the end of the last chapter and this one should help solve things. I don't know if I'll actually get to the actual sinking in this chapter, but we will have to see where it takes me.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Usagi didn't want to do at this point. She stared down the officer who refused her attempts of speaking with the captain. She could only pray that his refusal had to do with his misunderstanding of her attempted English. What she did know was laced with a thick accent that was unmistakable. And, Usagi supposed it could cause quite the confusion. "Please…." She looked up at him tears threatening to spill when she received no answer.

"What do you want?" First Officer Will Murdoch replied trying not to let his irration show. Usagi seemingly ignoring his orders to leave. Of course he didn't know how much English she knew, so tried to be as formal with her as possible.

"I have to talk to the Captain." She repeated "If I don't the ship is going to sink."

An amused expression came across murdoch's face upon hearing her words. "I assure you Miss this ship is unsinkable. You're perfectly safe.

"No!" Usagi's voice rose in volume. "The ship will strike ice tomorrow night." She continued her already thick voice cracking as she struggled to speak. Rose had taught her well, and she could converse, but not as well as she would have liked. "Do you not understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

"I understand you, and I'm telling you this ship is perfectly fine. Its not uncommon for ice to be in these waters this time of year. You have nothing to worry about. If there is a real threat, we will see it in time to turn. Now why don't you get some rest." Will was trying to keep his calm, but he had no experance in dealing with emotional passengers who may have been seeing and hearing things.

"No, you have to listen to me!" Usagi shouted her voice cracking the tears she'd been trying to hold back now flowing down her face. She was on her knees hugging herself as she broke down into sobs. "The water is dark, and you won't see it. Especially if you speed up." Usagi was near hysterics by now which sure didn't help matters.

"I must insist that you return to your room." Murdoch ordered to the now-sobbing Usagi who seemed to not be listening.

"No! Not until you listen to me…" Usagi cried her voice more difficult to understand through her tears. But, she was determined to get someone to listen to her even though a majority of her English sounded a lot like gerbish.

Harold had heard Usagi's frantic crying on his way to report to his shift. After what happened to Kayla, he wasn't taking any chances. But, the mystery man was never found. At least not yet. The entire ship had been searched, and Kayla was resting in her room. But, perhaps Usagi knew something. Which from what he could gather from her broken English, she knew something. What value it held meant little. Murdoch was trying and failing to get her off the steps of the bridge where she had decided to plant herself for no real reason. "Usagi what on Earth are you doing?" Harold looked down at the sobbing princess trying not to lose his temper with her, like his co-worker seemed to have already.

"No one's listening to me. Thousands of lives are in danger…. And no one is listening to me." Usagi repeated hoping this new person would listen to her.

"She seems to think the ship will sink. She gave an estimated time for tomorrow night." Will replied seeing Harold's confused glance in his general direction.

"Usagi, you're not making any sense." Harold sighed trying to pull the girl to her feet. But, Usagi didn't appear to want to listen. But, something had clicked in her head and she suddenly stood upright.

"What did you call me?!" Usagi all but shouted at the man in front of her. "Who do you think you people are? I am trying to tell you this ship is going to sin—" Her words were cut off replaced by her scream as she fell backward down the stairs. Her school jacket flew open reveling her half-dressed body still complete with the dreaded corset she had been forced to ware. The fall had stunned her, but she was on her feet in second with aid from the nearby rail. "I'm a princess, and….I order you to ensure this ship doesn't speed up."

"Only the captain is in command. I don't care what title you hold you do not talk to me or anyone else in such a way. Or, I should say used to hold. This isn't your kingdom princess this is a ship in the middle of the North Atlantic. "you can't treat people like your servents." Harold snapped. He had stopped trying to control his temper some time ago. Usagi had drawn a lot of attention to herself, and would probably scare other passengers if they over heard her ranting and raving. "I suggest you collect your sister, and leave…" His voice was dangerously low, but he was close enough that Usagi could hear him.

Since when is it your job to order me around?" Usagi shot back not missing a beat. I don't have to answer to the likes of you."

"I am an officer of this ship, and I can have you arrested and detained if I so desire. So dear princess, I would recommend you do not try your luck with me." Harold countered back. "Boarding under a false name is a very high crime."

"And letting people die isn't?" Usagi started the water works again her voice reaching a fever pitch. Passengers and other crew already stopping to stair at her.

"Mr. Lowe, take this girl back to her state room and see that she remains there for the remainder of the voyage." Will commanded not feeling this argument was getting anywhere.

"Yes sir." Harold took Usagi by the arm and had to drag her away from the bridge and through the halls of First-class. All the while Usagi was quietly sobbing muttering in Japanese. She had given up trying to speak English for a moment and decided tomorrow she would have to try again.

"You like my sister don't you?" Usagi said once they had reached her state room. Harold looked a bit shocked, but he had orders.

"I suggest you gather your things, your sister and go home." Harold replied avoiding her direct question. In reality he didn't know how to answer. A part of him was saying he was doing his job, but another part of him was starting to think Usagi might be right. But, he couldn't let himself get to close to her or anyone. Yet, she had trusted him with things, things that she had been hiding, trying to protect.

Usagi grabbed him by the wrist pulling him into her state room her face as white as a sheet. Locking the door her eyes showed a great fear. The phrase "go home" held so many meanings, but she could only think of one. "That bitch of a sister of mine is a bigger traitor then I thought. What did she tell you?" she barked her eyes glaring hard at the officer before her. "I want the truth."

"She told me enough. I know you come from a place that has a lot more to offer then here does. I also know she's ill and could die." Harold looked Usagi straight in the eye. "And, you need to do something for her."

"I told her this, and I'll tell you. I'm finally going to get what I want. I only stuck around to make sure Smith-sama doesn't order this ship speed up. If you do, you'll strike ice. At least that's one of the things you did wrong. The other was reversing the engines." Usagi said. "But, if you all continue to fight me on this one, then I will leave. I'll take the key and go. And, there isn't anything you can do about it. Kayla won't die, she can't."

"You aren't God, you can't toy with a person's life like this. I don't care who you are, who you used to be or what you used to be. The point is you need to know when to stop. Right now your sister needs you. And, you have to help her."

"Help her?! After she "helped" me?!" Usagi took a couple steps back her anger growing. "She left me to die. My friends gave their lives for me, my beloved senshi and my fiancé. Every single one of them, but one. Sailor Gwaten, A.K.A. Kayla Tsukino, my sister. She wasn't even near the final battle ground. I'm all alone and she shows up to drag me back to that hell. She wasn't even there for me. I refuse to believe her excuses. Why should I…. care what happens to her? Besides should I be able to change history several more lives could be saved. Including hers, and those of your fellow officers. Can't you see what I'm trying to do here?!" Usagi had broken down yet again, her histerics widely recognized. But, at least she wasn't out in the open where her words could scare other passengers and start a panic amongst them.

"I have my orders. You had better stay put Usagi, or go home. Those are your choices." Before Usagi could come with a come back Harold walked out of the room quickly taking a deep breath. What she had to say was disturbing, and quite frankly he didn't know what to think. Her heart was in the right place, if she could be believed, but no one would take her seriously if she continued to talk like she did. It didn't matter where she claimed to be from, such things could set in motion a panic, something that needed to be avoided at all costs.

* * *

On his way back he decided to check on Kayla. Weather he wanted to admit to anyone, especially himself; he did grow concerned about the girl's well-being. And, even though she may have been speaking just as strangely as Usagi, there was a way she spoke that set her apart from her twin. This could not be ignored. But, Usagi's words disturbed him greatly and he needed to conferm those words to be exact. If Kayla knew of this possible disaster, then maybe Usagi wasn't as crazy as she may have been acting. But, could he bring himself to ask her? Knocking softly he waited to see if she would answer.

A few minutes passed, and there was no answer. Harold knocked a little louder and called her name. But, again no answer. He tried her door searching for a key. But, the door was unlocked. Panic started to fill him as he slowly entered the sitting room almost afraid of what he might find. His heart was pounding so loudly that it felt close to bursting. But, what made his blood run cold, was the sound of running water in the bathroom. ::Get a grip she's probably taking a bath or shower.:: Harold's mind scolded him, but despite these thoughts he couldn't help but wonder what exactly he would find.

"Kayla, are you alright?" Harold called into the bedroom. The water had stopped running, and footsteps approached the door. "Kayla…?"

"I'm just fine." Kayla replied as she opened the door, a strange pen-like device in her hand. "I'm just checking my blood sugar." She said vanishing into the room leaving the door open. With one quick motion she pressed the pen to her finger and pricked her skin. Blood started to swell from the wound she had created, before she took her monitor and touched the strip to it. Harold couldn't help but watch.

"Are you sure?" Harold asked as Kayla vanished back into the bathroom to wash off her finger. He was concerned, and didn't feel she should be up and about. "Should you even be standing?"

"I'll be fine. The hit wasn't as bad as it could have been. The doctor said I should be resting, which I have. Seeing as how I slept through dinner, I'm going to have something brought to me and go to bed. You best hurry back before you miss another shift. I'm afraid our last encounter may have caused you to be late. And, for that I'm sorry."

"I'm sure the captain will want to have a word with me over it, but for now I'm safe. I'm just trying to make sure that you're alright. I'm down here because of your sister as well.

"What has Usagi done?" Kayla wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer to that question But, regardless of that fact, she was forced to ask. Knowing the moon rabbit something stupid.

"She apparently had come to the bridge, demanding to speak to Captain Smith. First Officer Will Murdoch tried to take hold of the situation, but Usagi well. She started to cause a sceane. She was ranting about the ship sinking, saying it will happen tomorrow night if we sped up. Seeing as you are from the same time, I need to know is she just insane or is she speaking the truth. I don't, nor does anyone else need her starting a panic." Harold didn't want to confront Kayla on thease issues, but if he didn't someone else would. And, then a lot more could be at stake for keeping her secret.

Kayla took a seat on her bed her eyes locked on the floor. "Usagi doesn't know the details, but she speaks the truth. However, I can't give away all the mistakes made. But… if you doubt me go to the wireless room and ask the operators if there have been any ice warnings in excess. Over the past two days alone the warnings should total eight, two more will appear some time tomorrow. I know Captain Smith won't get them all." Kayla answered honestly. "I can't say for sure what happens, because some events must happen in order to force the British board to expand on safety procedures. I know for a fact there aren't enough lifeboats aboard. If I'm not mistaken twenty in total. Not enough for everyone. If filled, maybe half."

Harold did not know what to think. It would be easy to prove Kayla's story, but did he want to? Receiving ice warnings didn't seem like such a big deal, but anything was always possible. And, ice in the North Atlantic was quite common for this time of year. So for her to say they would receive many warnings didn't seem so bad. But, could one little burg really do that much damage? Enough to sink a so-called unsinkable ship? To this Harold didn't know. He could only take her at her word. "Well I best get going. Officer Murdoch is probably looking for me. You take care of yourself, and I'll be back to check on you in the morning." Harold smiled hiding the obvious fear he felt.

"Everything is alright. I didn't tell you this, because I didn't want to scare you. But, I'm not going to lie to you either. I need someone to be strong, because history must play out. And, Usagi isn't going to make this task easy. You though will be just fine I promise." Kayla closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Harold wrapped his arms around her completing the Embrace. He knew at that moment, as he stood there with this woman in his arms, that he could not deny it. Over the past few days, his feelings about her had changed greatly. It had gone from wonder, to something stronger. Sure she was still a mystery, but he felt the overwhelming need to protect her and keep her safe. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself and get some rest." He hugged her one more time before pulling away and turning to leave.

"Did that princess give you quite a bit of trouble?" First officer Murdoch asked upon Harold's return. It had taken far longer then it should have to return her to her room.

"Yes, she started up again, and I didn't want her waking any passengers that might have been sleeping. She's not quite all there if you ask me." Harold answered truthfully. Usagi had given him quite the work-out he wasn't going to deny it.

"The captain is going to want to see you in the morning about the goings on as of late." Murdoch warned sipping on some hot tea. I'm going to get some sleep."

Harold couldn't help but nod at his friend and co-worker. "Alright." Once Murdoch had left, he headed to the wireless room to talk to the operators. He needed to know himself if there was cause for concern. It wasn't that he didn't believe Kayla, it was more like he didn't know if he could. He couldn't just simply ignore the thoughts that kept racing through his head either. So much he ever thought, and knew changed in one short day. This voyage sure wasn't boring that was for sure.

* * *

Just like every other morning, the sun decided to welcome the day with a blinding intensity. Several people were already up, either getting ready for or attending Sunday services. But, Usagi nor Kayla were among them. Kayla, not being a morning person slept through the majority of the early morning hours, as did Usagi who despite being tired, would sleep the day away if she could. Though, she knew getting near to the captain during Sunday services would be impossible. So why even try? But, that didn't mean she had to attend either. Instead she was going to have to re-think her approach.

Harold had gone to check up on Kayla before his morning shift had begun. But, seeing as how Kayla wasn't a morning person, she didn't answer her door. Instead she remained tangled in her bed sheets fast asleep, unable to hear what was going on around her. A bad trait by far. Harold was worried, but hoped that she was just sleeping, which she probably was. When he had come to check on her the night before it was well past midnight. So if she was tired he would have understood. Working such odd hours tended to take a tole on his body sometimes as well. So he wouldn't blame her for feeling half as bad as she did. By the time his shift ended, surely she should be up.

Though he couldn't figure for the life of him why he was so concerned about her. Sure it was his job to police the ship, and help where it was needed, but somehow he knew it had gone past simple help a long time ago. When he didn't know, but that first encounter had sparked something in him. But, what was that exactly? It had to have been something important. After all they had known each other what three four days? And, she seemed to barely remember his name. However, none of that seemed to have mattered. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He had taken a liking to her. But, her words disturbed him greatly. She was right, the operators had received ice warnings most of which never reached the captain or the bridge. But, Kayla said that history would have to play out. Lives would have to be lost in order to change the board's standards about ice conditions and lifeboats. She had been right when she said they only had twenty boats and that was barely enough for half on board. How many would survive a disaster should one occour? Could she be responsible?

Harold shook his head at such a thought. Now wasn't the time to be spouting off accuazations. She had opened up to him, and if he didn't know better was counting on him to protect her. By the way she talked, she didn't plan on being here when the ship struck ice, provided of course she could get to her sister in time.

Usagi….

That woman had caused quite the disturbance last night, and Harold wouldn't put it past her to try and do it again But, when would she have the chance to strike? Then it hit him. Mr. Andrews, master ship builder, would be giving a tour of the ship. That would include…. He didn't want to even think about it. The captain would no doubt be there which would spell disaster if Usagi was among those who would be touring the ship. He couldn't let her start another chaotic scene. But, his job could very well be on the line for his behavior as well. What were the chances she would listen to his warnings? Kayla had defiantly had a talking to which resulted in a similar argument.

"Ah, Mr. Lowe. Just the man I wanted to see." Captain Smith approached Harold startling him out of his thoughts. He had been on the bridge looking out at the ocean below his mind milling over the thoughts that flooded his head.

"Yes sir,?" Harold turned his attention to his approaching captain dreading the conversation that was bound to occour. One he wasn't particularly looking forward to.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Captain Smith inquired getting straight to the point. "I've been hearing roumors that you've been getting too close to a passanger. And, then she was attacked. Care to explain what all of this is about?"

Harold let out the breath he had been holding as he tried to think of the best way to respond. "Well sir," he began. "I encountered a passanger, princess Selene to be exact, on our second day out. She was up on deck, in the hands of a third-class passanger. I ordered this man to let her go and had the master at arms fetched. She had fallen once at this time I did help her into a deck chair, then later that day escorted her to dinner, thinking she was traveling alone. I encountered her once the day before yesterday, and helped her find her way back to her room. Then yesterday again, she was out on deck, and was having trouble standing, so I got her wheelchair and helped her into it. You see, she has a long list of health problems and aside from her sister she's alone. Her sister, Serenity, really doesn't seem to care about her sibling's well-being." Harold explained to the best of his ability. "I don't know what you heard that suggested I was doing more then I should. I was only offering her help at her request."

"Yes, her sister is quite the odd one." Smith had to agree on that one. He had been told by Murdoch about Serenity's behavior regarding the ship's speed, and how she insisted it was going to sink. If he encountered the girl again he may have to have a word with her.

"When Mr. Murdoch asked me to escort Usagi back I did have to get a bit forceful with her. She didn't want to leave willingly. Perhaps that is what is being talked about." Harold admitted.

"I see. That is quite possible." Captain Smith had to agree. He may not have been there to witness the disturbance, but had been informed of the details. "That is all." He said, allowing Harold to return to his shift. Quite frankly he didn't know what to make of what he knew of the situation. It could very well be someone trying to stir up trouble, surely someone had something to hide, but as long as they didn't steel or disrupt the ship, or cause all out chaos, he was fine with it. He was more concerned this Usagi would start a panic. Which she apparently almost had last night.

Usagi awoke with a start screaming as she did so. Her mind hadn't caught up with her and for a moment she forgot she was on a ship. But, as she made contact with the carpeted floor her memory suddenly returned to her and she realized she had little time to try and speak to the captain. Something she must do if she intended to save very many lives. She was well aware of the warnings given to her by her sister, and fith officer Harold Lowe, but decided to ignore them both. After all if she wanted to she could simply wipe out the entire planet taking many more then the 2,228 passengers and crew aboard the Titanic. But, the idea was to create life and save many more lives.

Hurriedly she removed the corset and searched around for something to ware. She only had her jacket since Cal had destroyed her skirt. And, slip or no slip she couldn't get away with her uniform shirt could she? She didn't think so and felt it unwise to really try. After all that wouldn't be her smartest move of all time. But, she did have that slip that was between her and that damned corset. It reached her feet and was slevless on top. If she put on her school shirt and jacket a majority of her would be covered. Add her socks and shoes and she deemed herself sutable to go up on deck in hopes of talking to the captain instead of the officers. If they wouldn't listen, maybe the captain would.

Mindset Usagi grabbed the needed items and ventured out on deck heading straight for the bridge. She noticed Tomas Andrews with a group of people and snuck in behind them. No one had suspected her, and apparently Murdoch who had encountered her last night was not on duity. Otherwise her cover would have been blown for sure. Now, if only the captain didn't recognize her. Then again why would he? They had never spoken.

Much to Cal's dismay, Usagi had spotted Rose and had run up to her. "Hey Rose-chan!" she called with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step, drawing a lot of attention to herself. "How are you?"

"Excuse me Cal, Mother, I must have a moment with Serenity." Rose said before Ruth could openly discuss Usagi's state of undress. Before Cal or ruth could protest, Rose took Usagi by the arm and pressed her against a wall. "What do you think you're doing half undressed like that?" she hissed.

"I'm covered, and where I come from as long as you're covered, its fine. Its not like I'm walking around naked, or in my underwear." Usagi countered back.

"Well actually Usagi, you kind of are in underwear. Its not appropate for men, and sometimes women to see you in such a state of undress." Rose tried to explain. "It's just as bad as being naked."

"But, I have something I have to do. I don't have time to pester my sister for clothes. Not that she would give them to me anyway. She would much rather not speak to me at the moment. Lets just say this boat isn't really unsinkable. Nothing is." Usagi said, managing to get away from Rose. Rose could only stair in a bit of stunned shock as she caught up to the rest of the tour. Most people giving her odd looks.

"Another ice warning sir." A man, who appeared to be a wireless operator said approaching the captain. By this time Usagi was inches from him, his attention on Rose and the rest of the tour.

"Not to worry, quite normal for this time of year. In fact we're speeding up. I just ordered the last four boilers lit." Captain Smith said not taking the warning all that seriously.

"NO! You can't do that." Usagi shouted drawing attention to herself. "If you do that, the ship will sink." She was no where near the pitch she was last night, but very close. "Please… slow down… please…" She knew she was begging, but by this point she didn't know what to do. No one was listening to her.

"Madam, please contain yourself. Do you realize what type of an impact your words would have on the other passengers? This ship is unsinkable. So I would thank you to restrain yourself and let me do my job. This may be my final crossing, but I'm still the captain." Captain Smith was trying to remain calm. But Usagi could push the buttons of many people. Captin Smith being no exception to this.

"But, you have to listen to me. Please… so many lives…." Usagi was starting to sound frantic.

Mr. Andrews couldn't help but over hear usagi's cries. He hoped he could ease her fear. "Calm down miss Serenity. Everything will be fine. We are prepared for any disaster, and Captain Smith here knows what he's doing."

"if that is true, he wouldn't be headed into an ice field." Usagi countered. "at such high speeds."

"I must insist you calm down. You can't go around claiming things to which you have no knowledge." Tomas tried once again to get Usagi to listen to reason, but Usagi wasn't listening.

"I know this for a fact." Usagi was near shouting as she stated her reply. "I'm not only Sailor Moon, but I'm from the future. The sinking of the Titanic is one of the most famus and talked about ship wrecks in history. Its sinking reset standards for ships of all kinds traveling through the North Atlantic. Everyone knows how an iceburg is its altment demise." Usagi decided now was a good time to point it out. "My actions alone should prove I'm from the future, but if you still chose not to believe me." Usagi took a few steps back her voice cracking with every word. "Then I'll have to show you." She paused producing her brooch from inside her school jacket. "Moon Eternal Make Up." In an explosion of blinding light, Eternal Sailor Moon took the place of the woman claiming her name to be Usagi Serenity Tsukino.

Most of the people averted their eyes, but when they dared to look a different woman stood before them. Different emotions ranged from person to person, but they were all the same. All eventually leading to shock. Though Usagi didn't quite get the reaction she was hoping for. Most backed away from her, afraid of what she might be.

"Get away from here. Go back to where you come from. Quit spreading your lies. This ship won't sink." It was Tomas Andrews who spoke, voice shaken. "If you are who you say you are, then you'll go back and leave us in peace. You have caused enough chaos."

"That's what I'm trying to prevent." Eternal Sailor moon shouted, her voice carrying a lot further now that she had transformed. Tears ran unchecked down her face as she spoke. "I know I'm trying to change history here, but there are so many lives that need to be saved. So many. I won't sit back and watch history happen."

"But, you have no choice but to." A female voice cut through Usagi's rantings and sobs. A voice she knew all too well. Like a ghost, Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the sobbing Usagi who was on her knees. "No one has reason to believe you, and what do you think would happen if you tried to prevent every tragic event? You're not God Sailor Moon, and it is not your job to pretend to be. Now, your window for you and your sister to come home is closing. So you need to hurry."

"You're the senshi of time. You can control what happens. You can change time to benefit yourself." Sailor moon countered back still crying.

"No, I can't. This is far different from when you traveled into the future to save Chibi-Usa. A future that is still only one random possibility out of thousands of possibilities. One that was never certain to happen." Sailor Pluto countered back reaching out for Eternal Sailor moon to take her gloved hand. "Now, come on lets go."

"No! I'm ordering you to change history!" Usagi reached out to slap Pluto, but since her appearance was ghost-like, Usagi's hand went right through her causing her to slap the leg of the person who had been in front of her before Pluto had appeared—Tomas Andrews.

"Fetch the master at arms." Captain smith ordered as two officers tried to restrain Usagi who fought them off

"Usagi for god sakes listen! Stop trying to change what has already been done and try saving your sister!" Sailor Pluto shouted. "She needs you, and here you are being as selfish as ever!"

"How in the hell am I being selfish?" Usagi spat.

"Look, I can't argue this with you. Get your sister and come to the time gate. I can't hold this form long."

"Fuck off Pluto-sama. I'll do what in the hell I want." Usagi had managed to free herself at this point lunging for the transparent Pluto only to take a header into the deck. She regained herself, but Pluto had already left, and Usagi was once again restrained.

Usagi let the tears fall as she was led away. She had lost her last chance to save almost two thousand lives. But, she had blown it by far. Maybe her sister would reconsider and help her save all those lives. While still Eternal Sailor moon, she concentrated and sent a telepathic message to Kayla, who was just about to get some lunch before trying to pry Usagi off of the ship. She was however un aware of the disaster she had tried to cause this morning, and last night. Up until now when she received Usagi's distress call.

Quickly she dressed in some Simi- warm attire, the daylight hours not being nearly as bad as the darkness of night. Holding her head in pain, she slipped into her wheelchair pointedly ignoring Sailor Moon's screams and cries through the telepathic link they as senshi shared. Whatever she got herself into could wait until she got some proper nourishment. A knock brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled.

"Hey Kayla. How are you feeling today?" Harold asked when she had opened the door. "I came to check up on you before my morning shift started, but you must have been sleeping."

"I'm not much of a morning person." Kayla admitted as she moved to exit her state room. "But, I am going to grab some lunch."

"Your sister has gotten herself in quite a bit of trouble. She nearly attacked Tomas Andrews, and fought with him and the captain. She almost started a panic, luckly no one really believed her. Not that most would. I'm trying to understand all of this myself."

"I knew it. I got Usagi's cries for help just moments ago." Kayla rubbed her head where she'd been hit just the day before. "She tends to do that a lot. Cause trouble when she doesn't need too."

"Would you like to go see her?"

Kayla shook her head. "No, let her stay down there for a while. I'll go get her a little later, when I'm stronger and can drag her back. Pluto has already warned me time isn't on our side."

"Pluto… the one who's responsible for you being here? And, Usagi too?"

"No, not Usagi. Pluto would never send us into the past knowing our actions would shape the future. What is done is done, and humanity must learn from the mistakes it makes." Kayla reminded him. "In fact she will no doubt be punished for sending me back to retrieve Usagi, but seeing as how there is a lot more at stake for us she was given no other choice. She could have left well enough alone, but one person out of place disrupts time.

"But, how did Usagi get here?" Harold was quite confused, but wanted to understand. After all Usagi had displayed her ignorance in front of quite a few people. She had spouted off things, that would probably not change the course of events even though she begged and pleated with the captain and crew not to speed up the ship. An effort that truly proved to be quite the waste. As it stood now, unless Usagi figured out how to free herself, she wasn't going to persuade anyone to do as she requested.

"I can probably venture a guess. According to Luna, Usagi received a letter with a first-class ticket. Mind you, the year at the time, was 2002. But April 10th 1912 was printed on the ticket. Wanting to see her so-called fiancé who was deceased at the time, in the states, she leapt up off her bed and ran to the docks. Somewhere between her bedroom and the docks, someone had messed with time. Now we have to return to the gate to figure out how to stop this threat before more is effected. Technically my time doesn't exist or rather I don't exist there yet because I'm here. Going back should reset the timeline, provided Usagi doesn't actually manage to do something to prevent tonight's events. So far its highly doubtful seeing as she's gone and gotten herself arrested." Kayla said as they had reached the end of the hall and were now out on deck.

"What do you plan to do?" Harold couldn't help but ask not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing for now. I need to give her time to calm down. Normally I don't like putting things off until the last minute, but I have no choice. Usagi would really cause chaos and I can't leave being seen." Kayla sighed to herself. It was getting more complicated by the minute and she didn't particularly like it. She had tuned Usagi out deciding that after a meal she would give the girl one more chance to reconsider.

Once Kayla had had a nice meal, and she was done she asked to go check on Usagi. Harold, who didn't have to be back to work for another hour decided to take her. Lucky for them the lifts would get her almost as far as she needed to go. "Please I must speak with my sister." Kayla asked the master at arms once they reached where Usagi was being held.

"Onei-sama, you came for me. I just knew you would. She then spotted Harold. "I knew it you do like her." She said with a grin on her face. "I just knew it."

"Usagi for god sakes…. Now is not the time. I'm here to release you and take you to the time gate. The longer we stay in our past the less of a future we have."

Usagi cut her off. "But, Onei-sama did you forget? I have the power to freeze the earth? I can create crystal Tokyo, and it will be like nothing has changed. It'll be our world with a little bit of the here and now, meaning the people…. So…. You can have what you want out of it as well. Wouldn't that be good?"

"Do you realize, that world only existed because you and Mamoru were alive. It was created with the idea you would get pregnant with his child. You can't treat people like your pawns, and we have to let the past shape our future. As it stands, the now we used to know is starting not to exist. Pluto may not be able to bring us back even if we wanted to. As it stands she broke several rules of time travel sending me back here after you." Kayla tried to explained in hushed tones so as not to alert the master at arms who had stepped out for a few minutes to let the girls talk. I don't want to have to remove you by force, but I do have the power to do it should I desire to."

"But, all those lives….—"

Make way for technological advancements and rules that exist today. You know it as much as anyone else. Sometimes people have to give up their lives to serve a purpose. We can't control what happens to those lives. If those people who lose their lives tonight even knew what they would be doing, I am sure they would gladly do so if it meant saving several more people in the process." Kayla replied. "1,523 is a lot of people, but think about it would you rather it be 2,228? Or possibly more?

"I guess you're right Onei-sama, demo… when I became Sailor Moon I made a promise not to kill. Knowing what will happen, just makes me…. Go back on that process. Part of me knows this is a trap. Some sick man or woman, possibly using one of the passengers, is the reason for me being here at this moment. Just waiting for the ship to sink. And, no doubt make sure I go down with it." Usagi sobbed. "But, I can't save my life at the price of so many others. Even if I think some of them deserve what they get." She turned her face. "it makes me no better then them."

"But, Usagi you can go on to do great things. Let's say you successfully prevent the ship from hitting that iceburg, You save all those aboard… but, this man or woman, controlled or not, comes out of the woodwork to kill you—you defeat them as usual—but in the process people are killed and more lives are put at risk. We aren't immortal, we may be long-living, but we aren't unable to avoid death forever. We've proven that. In fact we very well should be, but again thanks to your wish… here I am the last member of our family besides yourself waiting for something—anything—to happen. A fate I wouldn't want to wish on anyone. Now come on, let's go." Kayla released usagi's wrists and opened the port hole. It was small, but if need be it would give enough lift as well as teleportation to get back."

Usagi slapped Kayla away, ripped at her shirt, and shoved her into Harold who had to stay and keep an eye on things while the master at arms had stepped out. "You bitch. If you aren't going to do anything then to hell with you!" she shouted holding the time key above her head. "Chronos guardian of time and space. Please transport me through time. Take me to your gate so I may return to the future where I belong." A pink light rose from the stolen key and hovered over the Atlantic casting a pink beam which covered Eternal Sailor moon. As she vanished through the open port hole, she sent one more rough kick into her sister's stomach causing her to double over in pain. And, with that final blow delivered she was gone.


	11. striking ice

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic.

* * *

A/N: I know things are confusing. When I first wrote this story I didn't know what I was looking for as far as dates went. At first I thought 1992, the year stars supposedly ended, but I realized I put a lot of aspects of Pgsm in as well as anime. Meaning stars happened, but the appearance of Usagi is more her live action version instead of her anime one. I'll go back and re-read and re-edit that kind of thing later.  


* * *

---

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. I don't need to repeat myself see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

All Kayla could feel at the moment was the pain from her encounter with Usagi. Without the time key, Kayla was as good as stranded. So having a two inch heal dug into your ribs last minute sure didn't help the situation. But, that wasn't the worst of it. It seemed that the bad luck just kept adding up. And, Harold, who had been nothing but a help to her, would end up probably losing his job over this. Sighing Harold helped her back up on deck just in time to make it to his shift. Last thing either of them needed was for him to be late.

Usagi could be anywhere. Lingering and waiting, hoping to prevent the sinking yet again. With only hours before the event would occur it was anyone's guess. But, seeing how the master at arms hadn't reported her missing, it could only be assumed she was lurking nearby. Perhaps at the gates of time not completely in one time or another. But, Kayla decided not to worry about it right now. Things were calm for now. And, now all she could do was wait. Wait for a message from Pluto, wait for another key, or wait for Usagi to appear and reclaim the stolen key. Regardless of the outcome she could only wait.

Waiting wasn't something Kayla cared to do, knowing what would happen in a few short hours only making it worse. But, that was all she could do. She had tried to contact Sailor Pluto but with no luck what so ever. No reply came, and the connection between her phone and the time gate was fading. Fear gripped her chest like a vice as the realization of what was happening reached her. The time was running short and she was stranded. What was she going to do? Right now she felt like Usagi and just wanted to cry. How could Usagi do this to her? How and why would she do this to her own sister?

Kayla decided to close her eyes and try and get some rest. Waiting was difficult, but in a few hours she wouldn't be able to get much sleep. But, a tap on her shoulder suggested that apparently now wasn't going to really be possible either. Jumping Kayla's eyes darted around looking for the source. "Harry?" she asked relaxing back into the deck chair she had eased herself into.

Harold Bride, one of the ship's wireless operators blinked at the girl before him. How did she possibly know his name, unless she was talking about someone else. To this he didn't know. "Kayla?" he asked trying to get her to wake up.

"What is it?" Kayla mumbled not sure she wanted to move. "its not time to go eat is it?" she really didn't want to eat, but Harold would have her head if she didn't make an effort to do so.

Bride shook his head finding delivering a message was never this difficult. "You have a wireless message miss." He said placing a slip of paper in Kayla's hand.

Kayla sat up with a start suddenly a lot more awake then she had been. Her hand flew to her side reaching for her cell phone. Checking it there were no missed calls, voice mails, or text messages. But then it occurred to her she was holding a slip of paper. Not sure if the operator was still there she spoke. "Reply back, tell her to text me. I have my phone."

Bride looked confused but nodded writing down the message. He then looked at her expectantly. "That'll be ten cents."

"What?" Kayla blinked at him a moment. She had to pay to send the message? Was Pluto trying to kill her? God, something must have happened.

"Did you not hear me; it'll be ten cents to send your reply."

Kayla felt like twitching at that very moment. "Would you take a stick of gum?"

Bride gave her an incredgoulous look. "Are you serious?"

"I have that or some lint." Kayla admitted truthfully. She wasn't carrying any cash not that she thought she would need it. Her ticket was paid for as were all of her meals. Messages never crossed her mind. All that she'd received so far had been via her phone and the fact someone was trying to contact her through other methods. That disturbed her greatly. And, lose change wasn't exactly something she kept in her sub-space pocket. Though the wireless operator was growing impatient wanting to get paid. Finally her fingers grazed over a coin, a dime, and she extracted it. Satsuna had better start texting her again Handing over the coin she sighed. Being broke wasn't fun, and this was obvious. Now what did Satsuna's message say?

Kayla picked up the paper with the message on it, and tried with all of her might to read it, but she couldn't read print especially someone's hand writing. Trying was pointless as well. Though she'd done that much at least. But, who could she get to read the letter to her? Harold was always an option, but wasn't he working? Here she found she had a real problem. Harold was the only one she told about who she was, and that wireless operator only relayed a message. Apparently, Pluto didn't tell him it had to be read aloud to her.

Fearing her battery may be the culpert, Kayla eased herself into her wheelchair and headed back to her state room. She would probably have to unplug a bed side lamp to charge her phone, but it would be well worth it. Though, she had been lucky to find an exposed outlet in which to plug in her charger. Good thing the phone charged in only two hours plenty of time to get done with what was needed. Once she was set, she tried to text Pluto back only to realize every message had been rejected. The connection to the gate was broken, or jammed by something. Or, Pluto had abandoned the gate itself in order to aid in retrieving Usagi. Whatever the case she needed to find out, and find out fast. Why did she have to be cursed with blindness now of all times?

That dark chill came over the room again and Kayla knew instantly who or what it was. "Show yourself." She demanded.

"Now, now…" the cold male voice replied. A voice Kayla wished she could forget. A voice that hunted her dreams every night ever since she realized what exactly had been happening at school. That voice, must have been infused with chaos or something. Because the chill in the air was unmistakable for an agent of darker forces. "Princess you're mine and no one is going to save you this time. This ship will sink and you'll go down with it. I'll see to it that you do. Oh, and I know who you are. Kayla Tsukino, A.k.A. Sailor Gwaten or Princess Selene. You are exactly who I have been looking for.

Kayla lept to her feet as even though the effort appeared to be well wasted. Pain rocketed through her as dizziness overcame her sending her back down on the bed Her hand reached up in order for her to transform, but she felt a weight on her body pressing her even more into the bed. "Scream and cry all you want, no one can hear you."

Kayla could barely breathe much less speak as she felt herself flung into a wall, only to land equally hard and painfully on the floor under her, repeating the process several more times. Her saving grace being when blackness came over her. "I would have my way with you, but I want you to be awake when I deliver that painful surprise to you. Of course… I'm not going to really get my chance if you go down with the ship. What to do? Usagi should not have left the way she did. Pity."

Using her good foot, Kayla kneed her attacker in the stomach giving her enough to move. With her leverage she opened her mouth to speak. " Lunar…. Crystal… make… up" The bright light that exploded from her necklace during her transformation burning her would-be attacker.

"You'll pay for that bitch. I'll see to that, trust me." A horn sounded off in the distance, and the man vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. But, that didn't stop Kayla's racing heart. And, apparently Satsuna was still trying, and failing to get a hold of her. About a dozen messages had come back in the time she had been trying to avoid getting killed. None of which she could really read. And, where was Usagi? Did she make it back to the future? Or, did Usagi somehow do something to prevent her future from existing? Knowing her, she probably did.

Kayla's phone flickered to life as it softly rung. Raising an eyebrow she picked up the device answering it without so much as a glance at the caller ID. "Hello Usagi, Satsuna?"

"Have you been getting my wireless messages? I told the operators to tell them to you." Satsuna's voice was faint, and Kayla could barely hear her, but it was still Satsuna, of that she could be certain.

"They forgot to tell me what they said, most probably say the same thing. What's going on why haven't you been texting? Why is my signal so week?"

"Time is shifting, I may not be able to bring you back. Usagi is here trapped at the time gates unable to go forward. There is a threat in the past that's effecting the shape of the future."

Kayla tried to remain calm as the news of what was being said finally reached her. The thought of being permently trapped in the past, did not appeal to her especially at the mercury of 1912 medicine. And, to be on a sinking ship with no real way to escape unless she got creative and fast, that was even more disturbing. "Can't you do something send another key? What about Usagi can't she come back to the past with the existing key?"

"I believe Usagi can come back, but as for the future I'm not so sure what's going to happen with that." Satsuna's voice was breaking up. "I may be able to comicuate through the wireless, but I can't guarantee a thing."

Kayla felt her stomach drop as those words came through. Faint as they may be, she understood them perfectly. She was stranded in the past, on a sinking ship, out in the middle of the North Atlantic. If she managed to survive and help in saving lives, then she would only have the few belongings in her sub-space pocket. But, what was the most disturbing is time itself was being effected some how and Kayla could not prevent it. She would just have to battle whoever choses to strike and defeat them. Or, die trying most likely without Usagi's help. Not that she would be able to provide much of an aid in a time such as this.

"How much time before?" Kayla couldn't bring herself to ask the question, but her cell phone was set ahead to Us Eastern Standard time, and here she was on what was actually still international waters. She knew the ship struck at 11:40 P.m. on the night of April 14th, but she couldn't read any of the clocks littered all over the ship, digital clocks non-existent in this current time. Her mind spun waiting for a reply, but the line had gone dead.

Peering out a nearby window, Kayla knew what she had to do and do it fast. Not something she was exactly looking forward to but she had to do something. The sun had just dipped beyond the horizon the last rays of light just barely visible out the window in which she was looking. The ships lights had come on, casting their glow against the otherwise dark ship. If she had to venture a guess it was dinner time or close to it. So everyone would probably be in the dinning room. Kayla's stomach growled and she figured she might as well have one good meal before disaster struck. She would need the feul the food would no doubt provide.

Still as Sailor Gwaten, she concentrated one more time. Her senshi fuku vanished replaced with a white ball gown. Her blond hair had returned to its natural brown hair color and was styled in a half pony tail. Her bangs mostly covered her upturned cresent birth mark, but if she wanted to look "presentable" she had to deal with it. As she turned to enter her sitting room, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Whose there?" Kayla called through the door easing herself into her wheelchair. While her planarian form took a lot of weight off her body, much like her senshi form did, it still took a lot of effort not to revert to her human appearance So to take the strain off she chose to sit down, the gown conforming to the wheelchair. It still was ankle length, but a bit more form-fitting. Silver shoes completed the look.

"Tomos Andrews. I have come to ask if you would like an escort to dinner." A somewhat fimular voice called through the closed door. She had heard it sometime before, but couldn't place it. Her stomach growled and she decided to answer. ::It must be eairler then I thought.::

"I'm coming." Okay not her best reply, but she could care less about protocol at the moment. Without saying anything, Kayla knew that Mr. Andrews was probably doing this as a kindness to Harry who probably wanted to make sure she ate. And, what better way to do that then to make sure someone escorted her to dinner. He was working, and wouldn't get off until dinner ended. At least if she had to venture a guess that seemed the most likely.

Winning the fight with her door, Kayla finally managed to get it open without spraining something in the process. Sometimes doors were nearly impossible. "You look lovely tonight miss."

"Thank you." Kayla smiled politely taking one final glance around her state room to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything. After all after dinner she would have to pack, and then prepare for one of history's greatest disasters.

Quietly Kayla allowed herself to be "escorted" to dinner not really speaking unless spoken to. Most of the first-class ladies looking for something or other to gossip about mistaking her for Usagi no doubt thinking she couldn't understand them. But, she wasn't Usagi, and she understood every word. But, why not let them have their fun? After all by morning if they survived this disaster, they would have something new to complain about. Kayla decided just to eat her meal in silence.

Dinner seemed to pass rather uneventfully. Cal was fuming because Rose, his Fiancée, hadn't come to dinner. And, his pray seemed to have changed somewhat as well. She looked a lot more presentable, if only she wasn't in that wheelchair of hers. Wait, when was she ever in a wheelchair? And, what was that strange marking on her forehead? Maybe this wasn't the same woman after all. Only one way to find out though. "What happened to you?" Cal asked expecting her to cower at his gaze in her general direction.

Kayla looked a bit taken aback and confused. "What do you mean? I have always been this way." She answered honestly her flawless English certainly not going unnoticed. It was strong without a hint of an accent to it at all.

"Your English its improved overnight? How is this possible." Cal stared at her stunned.

Kayla figured it out, but pretended she hadn't. Apparently more then one person remembered usagi, and she doubted that it was because she left a lasting impression on them. Which led her to believe Usagi was somewhere nearby in this "world". But, Kayla had to pretend not to know what Cal could be talking about trying to see what information she could gather. "What do you mean by that sir? I've been speaking English all of my life. I was born and raised in America after all."

"But, how is that possible?" Cal seemed shocked by this news. "If you're a princess… how were you raised in America?"

"I don't know the details, but I was adopted by an American family. It wasn't until recently I uncovered my royal roots." Kayla hated lying, but it seemed to do the job everyone, including Cal who was becoming outraged, seemed to buy the story. In a way she had spoken the truth, she just left out the fact her kingdom was on the moon and it existed tens of thousands of years ago before the Earth really supported anything other then natural plant life. Not that that information would have been important anyway.

Unable to get the reaction out of her he was aiming for, Cal quickly changed the subject. Kayla couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief glad that attention had been diverted else ware and not on her. She didn't think she could really say more without giving too much away. So far people suspected she was a long lost princess from some unknown kingdom whose mother was forced to give birth in the states. Though how she became adopted would forever remain a mystery to them, not that it would really matter. Just another meaningless topic of interest brought on by men and woman who had nothing better to do with their lives then to gossip.

Once dinner had successfully ended, Kayla returned to the confines of her state room. By now it was after 11, or close to it meaning she hadn't much time. Packing the remaining of her clothing in her sub-space pocket, she changed into a swim suit. If she did land in the below freezing water she would at least not be weighed down by clothing that would prevent her from swimming properly. She put on a pair of flats so she wouldn't be bare foot, should she lose her transformation between now and the time the ship sunk beneath the icy cold waters of the north Atlantic. This seemed highly doubtful but why take chances?

Exiting her state room, she couldn't help but notice someone coming straight for it. "Miss, I have another message for you." It was Bride, coming to deliver another wireless. Apparent Pluto had something else to say.

Trying not to sound as annoyed as she may of looked, she spoke, "What does it say?"

Bride blinked, but complied by reading the message. "Sailor Gwaten, your sister Eternal Sailor Moon has escaped. Believed to be lurking around the ship determined to change history."

"Thank you." Kayla replied. Taking the offered paper, not that she could do anything with it.

"Care for me to send a reply?" Bride asked pen poised to take down another message.

"No, keep me posted if she sends any more messages." Kayla sighed leaning her head against the wall outside her state room. As Bride nodded and left, she mumbled to herself. "God, I don't have time for this."

* * *

Usagi couldn't believe she was back on this ship. She was still mad at her sister, but that didn't mean she was going to let some people die if she could help it. She knew the boats only had enough for half on board, and that they were not being filled. So she would have to change that, even if it meant dropping people into lifeboats long after they were being lowered. Though without the ability to fly how could she do that? But, that was a bridge she would have to cross when she got to it.

Noticing she was early, Usagi, still as Eternal Sailor moon, decided to do one final sweep of her state room. After all regardless of the outcome she knew she would never see it again. But, that didn't mean she was going to leave her belongings behind how few they were. After all she had a sub-space pocket, might as well get some use out of it.

After gathering the items from her room, she locked it and headed up on deck. The iceburg would strike soon; if memory served she would just have to wait. And she wouldn't have to wait long either. As soon as she dropped her state room key overboard, she heard the warning bell that would mark the beginning of the end for the doomed ship.

Sailor moon froze as the reality sunk in. "Ice burg right ahead." She could hear the look-outs in the crow's nest call out. For a moment she didn't know what to think. But, instead of standing there in stunned shock, she let her legs carry her to the bridge as another voice rang out.

"Hard to starboard." Quarter master Higgens who was manning the wheel spun it as fast his hands would allow. She was too late. The ship was on a one way collision course with the burg.

"Is it hard over?" Murdoch who had given the command asked, the ship not turning fast enough for his taste.

"Yes sir hard over." Came an echoed reply. Usagi didn't dare to breathe watching as Murdoch came rushing in bumping into her in the process. He said nothing too busy to notice her.

"Full a strn." He gave the order, sending the message to the crew down in the boiler room.

"No! You can't do that, doing that's going to cause us to crash." But Sailor Moons words came too little too late. The ship started to turn, but not fast enough. The shockwave from the impact sent sailor moon flying into a nearby wall. The entire ship shook as it scrapped along the burg finally clearing it. If that wasn't enough, Murdoch called out another order.

"Hard to port!" But, the ship impacted a second time, although the impact was a little less severe. Ice however, ended up covering the deck.


	12. The sinking

Disclaimer Standards apply. I don't own Sailor moon or Titanic.

* * *

A/N: Based on the events of the last chapter, You should know where I am in the story. But, it's the sinking. Don't know how much more I'm going to write after this, but I do know a sequel is in the works.

* * *

Warning: standard warnings apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Even though Kayla knew when the ice berg would strike, feeling it was another story entirely. She had just made it out of the hall and up on deck when the warnings had come. She knew to prepare for impact. But, despite finding a place to sit, the impact left her shaken up, and grasping onto something to keep from hitting her head. It had already been hit several times and she would be lucky to walk away with just a headache. But, luck was something Kayla learned not to count on. She planned for the worst, hoping for the best.

After impact, time seemed to stand still as the shock of what occurred sunk in to those who witnessed it. Passengers had come out of their rooms trying to figure out what was going on, but no one seemed to take the situation seriously. Stewards simply told the passengers that the ship was stopped for the night, or they had thrown a propeller blade. Nothing serious, and they would be back on their way. The fact the ship was in fact sinking, not quite suken in.

However, the scene on the bridge could easily be described as controlled chaos. William Murdoch, the ship's first officer was sweating as the realization dawned on him. The ship had taken damage, a good amount, and it was flooding fast. Even with the water tight doors closed, it wouldn't be enough. Captain Smith appeared on the bridge wondering, just like with everyone else what had happened. "What was that Mr. Murdoch?"

Will looked a bit shaken, but answered as calmly as his voice would allow. "An iceberg sir. Iput her hard to starboard, and ran the engines full a strn, . He began. "I tried to port around it, but it was too close and she hit."

"Close the water tight doors." Captain smith ordered looking around trying to see where the iceberg might have struck. "Full stop."

The engines stopped, and the ship was now floating in the middle of the north Atlantic. Officers started running around to complete orders given by the captain, and stwards started waking passengers. In first class it was a bit more relaxed, but in third class—which was the first to flood—it was all out chaos as stewards threw open doors shouting orders. This helped no one as passengers were confused beyond all forms of real reason blindly fallowing orders, while others mainly in first class were remaining fairly calm throughout the whole thing.

Usagi had only been stunned as she watched the officers blindly running about preparing for the disaster taking place. Life boats were being uncovered and cranked onto davits. While first class passengers were gathering in the common area between A-deck and the main dining area. When she had come back, Usagi hadn't made any plans on how to save the people. She couldn't go down to third class and drain the water. Even if she did, the water coming in would make it a never-ending task in a half despite her best efforts to provide aid. So far so good.

Kayla made her way to the bridge well aware passengers were not supposed to be there, but at this point she didn't care. She was transformed as Sailor Gwaten and would offer aid as best she could, but she needed to know exactly how bad it was and how fast it was sinking. If she remembered her history the ship struck ice at 11: 40 P.M. on the 14th, and the ship actually hit the ocean floor somewhere around 2:30 A.M. on April 15th, several hours before sunrise. Her blond pigtails whipped about her in the icy winds. Despite being in fuku the chilly air had the same effect on her as it did someone dressed as thinly as herself. She could even see her breath as she exhailed it was that bad. With her back pressed against a door she could hear the conversation taking place.

Bruce Ismay was one of the first to appear in the small office. "When can we get under way damn it?!" he growled not liking the idea that the ship would suffer a delay that would put them behind schedule instead of ahead like he wanted.

"Water fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes, in the for peak and all three holds. And, in boiler room six." The nervus voice of Thomas Andrews floated out in to the open hallway his fingers grazing over a blueprint of the ship. "That's five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five… not five…" His voice started to quiver as he delivered the news not even he wanted to say.

"The pumps?" Captain Smith asked, pointing to a spot on the blueprint.

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only. No matter what I do, Titanic will founder."

"This ship can't sink." Bruce Ismay was also in the small office, trying to keep the doomed ship a float with only his words. But, even with those words it didn't change the fact.

"She's made of iron, I assure you she can, and she will it's a mathematical certainty." Thomas countered the dismayed Ismay.

"How long?" Smith could hardly bring himself to ask the question, but it had to be asked.

"An hour, two at most."

And, how many souls aboard Mr. Murdoch?"

"Two thousand two hundred souls aboard sir." Will's voice was low, as the fear of the situation seemed to poor from him in waves. Even with the lifeboats launched, half the passengers were going to die. The reality of it made him sick to his stomach.

Captain smith turned his attention to Bruce, who stood clad only in his slippers, robe, and pajamas. "I believe you will get your headlines Mr. Ismay."

For a moment no one moved not even Kayla. The reality of the situation was too much to take in. The controlled chaos was starting to slip, as the crew worked feverishly to prepare lifeboats in order to save as many passengers as possible. But, not everyone knew what to expect or what to do. No one had prepared for this type of disaster, and not even Captain Smith knew what to tell his crew. Kayla was walking along the deck observing as best she could the situation, herself aside from Mr. Andrews scoping out what was being done. The deck was cluttered with crew running around like busy little ants shouting orders to one another. Passengers groing impaicent inside where it was warm.

"Mr. Wilde… Mr wilde!" Thomas shouted above the noise. "Where are the passengers?"

Chief officer Wilde looked to Mr. Andrews. "All still inside, too damn cold and noisy for them." Putting a whistle to his lips he shouted to two other crew men. "You two get down here and help with these lines!"

* * *

Harold was among the officers helping prepare and lower lifeboats. He had taken a quick scan of the deck, and could not see Kayla among the crowd. Was she alright? Was she even here? Was she able to go back amidst the chaos? Or, was she sound asleep in her state room unaware anything had occurred. But, the later didn't seem as likely. She had known about this disaster, and he didn't want to think of the possibility of her hiding out in her state room while the ship sunk from under her. He wanted to know where she was, unaware himself that she was right out in the open. Then again why would he know? He had nothing to tell him where she was, and she had become Sailor Gwaten, a form she hadn't shown to him.

Mr. Andrews… Have you seen Kayla?" his voice was frantic, but he had to know.

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe she's inside with the rest of the passengers. Don't worry I'll personally see to it she gets to a boat." Thomas answered knowing that Harold obviously cared a great deal for the woman and was looking out for her well-being, even if she herself didn't pay that much attention.

Kayla was making her rounds of the ship, staying as calm as possible, but she froze when Harold's voice reached her ears. She took a few steps back knowing she hadn't reveiled the whole truth to him about whom or what she was. He hadn't seen her in her transformed state as she was now. And, how would she explain it to him. She couldn't. With time not on her side she had to start thinking of ways to get to the time gate before the ship erupted into a sea of mass chaos. Right now it was a controld calm, passengers still having no reason to believe anything was really wrong. Most felt this was some drill, and that they would be back on board by morning.

Not knowing what to do, or what could be done was one of the worst feelings in the world. Usagi Tsukino had that feeling… a feeling she hadn't had since she fully accepted being Sailor Moon. And, now here she stood unable to do anything until passengers started being loaded in lifeboats. When she realized she could do so much more as Sailor Moon she began to embrace it. But, what would her powers get her now?

* * *

Usagi watched as passengers began to filter out onto the boat deck. Most wondering if the lifeboats were even safe. Others complaining about being drug out from their beds. And, some still in their rooms, mostly first and second class passengers. As passengers were being loaded, eternal sailor moon guided them to the boats. Some of the officers and crew were glad that she helped to ease some of the fears. Though people were being loaded with the boats only half full. It was times like this she wished her wings weren't for show, that she could actually use them, but the last time they actually worked, she was cosmos. But, problem was she didn't remember much of the battle after her friend's deaths. She wanting to die herself, but spared a fate by the "light of Hope". Though even that had scattered to the wind in the end. Could she even become cosmos without it? Usagi didn't know, but she just had to know. She just had to. Her body leaned against the wall as the deck started to fill with now-frantic passengers. The realization of the ship's fate sinking in.

Usagi could only watch helplessly as she tried not to get trampled by people trying to get to a lifeboat before they were all gone. Crew still looking for women and children, a majority of the frantic passengers being third-class or men. Even her sister would be a welcome sight to the distressed moon bunny. But, not even she was anywhere to be found. Had she found a way to go back? Not likely, Sailor moon had the only key the only means to her salvation. If she wanted to safety she would have to come looking for her to get that key back.

Kayla had lost track of anyone or anything as the deck quickly got flooded. She'd lept out of the way purtched on top of something, to what she didn' know. She could hear officers barking out orders trying to get the four remaining boats down and cranked in so they could be loaded. But, time was running out. The head of the ship was almost completely under water. The tilt was obvious and people were now starting to think of who would be saved, and who wouldn't. Third- class passengers were still trapped down below, unable to get to the boat deck, and the band who normally entertained during meals was playing a tune. The idea was to keep everyone calm if at all possible. Though even that seemed pointless at this point.

"Hey you get down from there!" Kayla could hear shouting, but was it directed at her? To this she couldn't tell. She froze waiting to see if those words would be repeated, perhaps with a little more detail. Everyone looked the same from this point, so if someone was trying to make eye contact with her, she sure couldn't tell. However, her attention was then directed to some officers trying to get one of the lifeboats on deck. They were struggling trying to use what ever they had to slide it on to the deck. Kayla, Still as Sailor Gwaten, decided to use her powers to offer a helping hand. The more passengers that could be saved the better. At this point, her actions could very well change history, but she didn't care. The facts would still be the same, and the chaos that was currently happening hadn't changed. Besides, with any luck she wouldn't be here for much longer. Maybe long enough to witness the ship go under, but after that she didn't know. Her fate rested in the hands of Usagi who was god knew where.

On the other side of the ship, the chaos had grown so much so that people decided they would be better off flopping around like fish in the icy North Atlantic. Anything to spare their lives just a little longer. Usagi remained hurtled in a corner trying not to get caught up, but when a gun had been pulled out, she couldn't cower any longer.

* * *

"Stay back!" Officers were shouting as men tried to push past them to get into the lifeboats. "Get back! Back I say, or I will shoot any man that tries to get past me." The voice belonged to none other than the first officer. He was starting to lose his cool, and at this point felt like he was running out of options.

"We had a deal" Cal growled.

"Your money can't save you anymore then it could save me." Will had thrown the money Cal had paid him back in his face. "Now get back!" To prove his seriousness he fired a few warning shots. "Get back!" he ordered the crowd gasping in stunned shock as the gun had actually been fired.

"Stop you can't do that!" Eternal Sailor Moon had leapt in front of the crowd as another shot had been fired, this one aimed for an Irish man who had been shoved. The bullet had missed him, but shot her in her brooch. The gold shattered the crystal within glowing brightly, her cloths vanishing red bands flowing behind her.

Will looked shaken up as he realized what he had done. He had shot the people he was supposed to protect, and now he felt he had one other choice left. Simply end it all. His eyes met that of Chief officer wiled before he put the gun to his temple. But, before he could pull the trigger, a slender female hand reached out and removed the object from his grasp only to toss the weapon overboard. "Don't do that you have a job to perform. You have a chance to save a lot more lives." A female's voice broke through, as Sailor cosmos stood there in all of her glory. White angel-like wings protruded from her back, and the ribbons that flew behind her had all but vanished. She was completely nude at this point, except for the wings behind her. Her brown eyes looked deep into those of Will Murdoch's. "I know what you may be thinking, but I'm perfectly fine. At her words, as difficult to understand they may have been, a complete calm seemed to spread over the ship. It was if people knew this woman could possibly save a lot more lives just by her simple words. "Now, forget everything you know, and start loading people of all genders into that lifeboat." With a mighty flap of her wings, Sailor Cosmos ascended into the air, picking up people and flying them into lifeboats that had the least amount of people. The only boat she didn't drop people into was boat 14. That would be the boat to go back looking for people who didn't get on a boat. But the number would be far few even with Usagi saving people one by one. And, quite frankly she didn't practically care about gender.

For what seemed like the next hour, Kayla and Usagi, still in their senshi forms found themselves busy trying to find each other amidst the Chaos. Usagi had saved as many people as she could, more jumping off the ship in the icy cold waters. The lights of the ship had gone out by now, and the only light came from the stars that blanketed the night sky. Even the glow from the crystal didn't seem much more than a flickering star to those in the lifeboats. The screams of those floundering around like fish seemed deafening as Sailor cosmos hovered over the people trying to keep from freezing in the chilly North Atlantic. But, her sister wasn't among them. What did she care anyway? Anger filled her as memories of the final battle raged on behind closed eyes. And, she felt a since of anger boil within her very being. It was at that moment she decided she cared not for her sister's well-being, but those still fighting to live. As far as she was concerned, if Kayla onei-sama wanted to die so badly she had just received her wish.

As the once great ship sunk beneath the waters of the North Atlantic, Sailor Cosmos realized there was nothing more that she could do. She wanted to believe she had saved as many lives as possible, and that some would freeze to death before morning came. She flew over some people, casting a warming light through their bodies to spare them if only enough for lifeboat fourteen to return, but she would end up killing herself should she use her power to the fullest. A great amount of power was already being used to keep her from freezing in mid air as it was. Just as she had decided she had done all she could do, her eyes landed on Rose and Jack, a man whom Rose had fallen for. Giving as much power as she possibly could, she poured it into Jack, knowing Rose would go on to survive. Or at least she hoped the red-head would. After she lie on a pice of what, Usagi couldn't tell, but she was out of the water as much as possible, while Jack clung onto rose his upper body barely above the water. He wore nothing but an undershirt and a pair of pants with suspenders. If he was going to make it out alive, he would need much more than that. But, Usagi had no cloths to provide, or even a life jacket. All she had to offer was some power. Giving all she felt she could possibly give, Usagi vanished back to the time gate, and back to her time.

**

* * *

October 2002**

* * *

Usagi looked about the world from the fimular dock she had used for time travel several times. For the most part, nothing had changed, but she still couldn't help but think about all those people in the north Atlantic. All those bodies that would later be found and sorted by class. But, with luck she had managed to save at least two lives, maybe more provided those in the lifeboats survived the night. But, a fact that Usagi would have to get over, was she couldn't save everyone. And, as far as she was concerned she didn't have a sister.

The sun had begun to set, and Usagi needed to get home. She had been gone for four days, but with luck it would only seem like a few hours to her parents. Judging by the position of the sun maybe a day. But, a feeling of dread washed over her as she approached her house and tried the door. The key didn't work, forcing her to knock.

As the door swung open Usagi expected a scolding for not calling or forgetting her key, but what she heard instead chilled her to the bone. "Who are you?"


	13. The aftermath

Disclaimer, standards apply I don't own Titanic or Sailor moon.

* * *

A/n: I think this might actually be the final chapter. I know Its been years since I've actually completed a story, but don't worry I've got a half-baked idea for a sequel in the works. But, when I started this I thought it would go abdoned after a while.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply I don't want to repeat myself. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 13

**

* * *

April 1912**

* * *

The sea had already taken so many lives. Lives forever frozen bobbing about in the waters, life jackets being the only thing to keep them afloat. The stars provided the only light for miles faint as it may be. Rose lie on a piece of wood that had broken off during the sinking, Jack still clinging onto one end. It wasn't large enough to support both their weights without one of them being knocked into the unforgiving sea, so he gave it to rose while he floated along just trying to stay alive. Usagi had provided him with a warmth that the cold was taking its good sweet time to cut through, but as they waited for help to arrive—provided it ever did, he had a feeling he wouldn't survive the night. Something he didn't care to want to think about. Even though he told Rose he was a survivor, he was starting to doubt that now.

Kayla didn't know what had happened to her, but at some point she had lost her transformation. So she wouldn't be drug down, she removed her shoes allowing them to sink to the bottom of the Atlantic. Thankfully for her, her transformation necklace remained intact. Not that it would be of any use to her, at least she had it just in case.

Even though deep in her heart she knew she would end up swimming for her life, she didn't count on the water being as cold as it was. No one could really prepare for that. But, no matter how much she swum she would end up with no where to go, going in circles until she figured something out, a way out of the mess she'd dug herself into. Her head throbbed as memories started to flood her memory.

She could remember almost everything clearly. She had stayed on the ship as long as possible, but as the ship rose upwards she couldn't keep her balance. Her head hit something hard, but that was all she could remember until this moment as she swum as fast as her body would allow hopefully away from the site of the sinking ship. With nothing to guide her on her way her guess was as good as anyone's as to where she was going. She just needed to find something to get as much of her body out of the water as possible. If she did end up dying she didn't want it to be by drowning as good of a swimmer as she was. But, she could feel her arms and legs becoming numb and the effort to keep moving forward increasingly difficult. She was getting tired and her pounding head had a lot to do with it. But, just as she felt like giving up her salvation had come in form of a rescue intertube used to pull people out of the water if they managed to fall overboard. It had broken free and floated on the calm sea, waiting for anyone to snatch it up.

With a practiced ease that Kayla had adopted from living with a pool as a back yard, she managed to make it into the into the center of the tube before pulling herself to sit on it, swinging her legs over its edge so she was half sitting half lying in the tube. It was no easy task because this was nothing like the inertubes she had at home, but it had sat well under her weight enough getting a majority of her out of the water. While she wasn't in danger by far, she was in better shape then she would be trying to hold her head above water with no life belt to keep her floating. But, at least she'd made some effort.

The sea was quiet, too quiet for the taste of Harold Lowe. Ever since the ship sank he wanted to go back, but a fear of being swamped prevented him from getting to the site any quicker. Though he could only pray he hadn't waited too late. A quick scan of the bodies floating in the calm Atlantic suggested that maybe he had. "Hello, anyone alive out there?! Can anyone hear me?!" his voice cracked as he shouted into the blackness. "A head easy." He ordered but one of the ors had hit something floating lazily by causing it to catch. A crew man who was in the back shown a flashlight in the direction of where the oar had caught. There in the small flotation device rested a body a half frozen barely dressed woman. Harold just had to look to see who it was. "My god… Kayla… get her in the boat…"

"But sir, I think she might be—" but as the man reached for her, he discovered she was very much alive. She had slapped him unable to tell what was going on.

"Kayla. Can you hear me?" Harold asked hoping she would respond in some way. "Kayla?"

"I can hear you." Kayla spoke her voice very week. It was quite obvious to anyone she hadn't used it in quite some time. Her body was almost frozen to the mini raft and she had lost all since of time. Her body shivered unable to feel anything.

"Don't sit there staring get her in the boat, now." Harold ordered a few men scrambling to respond. But, Kayla fought them as best she could. A few men now sporting bloodied noses. Once in the safety of the boat Harold wrapped her in a blanket and held her as close to him as possible. "Stay by me you're safe now." He said softly before they resumed their search for more lives that could be saved. However, the search seemed endless as the sea of bodies appeared all around him. Some were entire families, some were mothers and children, but a most were men—husbands to many—but none the less the sight made Harold's stomach want to turn. He was too late. As he moved through the sea of bodies and floating peaces of the once great ship, a shrill sound cut through the air.

"Come about!" he called ordering the men to return. There, he spotted a pale red-haired woman who was feverishly blowing a wisle. He didn't know all the passengers by name, but it didn't matter. Not far from her a man lie on what appeared to be a board of some kind his breathing riatttic. The cold was taking its tole on his body. His body shook just as bad if not more then Kayla who was doing as she was told one frozen hand latched to Officer Lowe's leg.

Harold couldn't believe how cold she was, yet she managed to get herself to safety after swimming for god knew how long. But, apparently she wouldn't be the only survivor. After pulling the red-haired woman into the boat, her blond-haired male friend was soon to fallow. Both freezing and shivering uncontroably. Blanks were wrapped around them and they huddled together in hopes of using each other's body heat to keep each other warm. The red-haired woman looked over and saw Kayla curled up as tight as she possibly get to keep from freezing to death. Upon first sight she wondered if she would even make it through the night.

Rose wanted to call out to the woman, but didn't feel that she had the strength to do so. She was just thankful that she and Jack had been rescued and if they could make it until morning then everything would be fine. The dark moonless night was the hardest part, and even though Officer Lowe had lit a flare, by morning the tiny boat would easily be seen. He hadn't managed to save many lives, six or eight, but he had saved far more then anyone thought.

As the first rays of sunlight peaked through the horizon the outline of a ship could be seen off in the not-so-far-off distance. The twenty lifeboats that floated in the still-icy waters of the North Atlantic realized that this would be their chance to be saved. That this boat, Carpathia, would be the one to save them. It apparently had been the only one to answer the distress call and come to their aid. But, for those who lost a life, the help came too little too late.

Lifeboat fourteen was among the first to reach the parked ship, its passengers being freed from the cramped lifeboat. A swing had been lowered and those who couldn't walk on their own were tied into it and helped into the ship. Rose and Jack were among the first, while Kayla ended up being nearly the last. Concerns grew for her well-being due to the fact she refused to move on her own refusing help when offered to her.

"Kayla, it's alright." Harold said using the girl's given name instead of the one she had used aboard Titanic. "It's a rescue ship, I'm going to lift you up and the officers there are going to help you okay? " At this point he felt like he was talking to a lost child, but he had promised her that she would be safe, and he had been entrusted with her secrets. If she would listen to anyone, it would probably be him.

"Okay." Kayla's head lifted up as she positioned herself to be lifted onto the Carpathia. That was the first word she had spoken since the ship sank, and even she didn't recognize her own voice. And, true to his word Harold carefully lifted Kayla into the swing and tied her into it. She was in no position to walk on her own, her bare legs giving the moment she attempted to put any kind of weight on them. Officers had to lift her up and cary her down below, her body way to cold to stay on deck

The Carpathia became a scene of mass chaos as more and more Titanic survivers begun arriving. The deck was starting to become cluttered with passengers, mostly women who were looking for lost husbands. Those who were in need of medical care were taken below where cots with thick heavy blankets were lined up in rows. Hot soup, coffee, and Brandi were being offered to get warmth into people to help them to survive the next three days at sea. Kayla was one of those bundled in blankets due to her half-frozen state.

After speaking with the captain of the Carpathia, a shaken up Harold Lowe headed below in hopes of getting warm himself. But, his own well-being wasn't on his mind. He searched the rows of beds looking for Kayla. However, he wasn't prepared to see her in the state she was now in. Her skin was a ghostly pail color; a sharp contrast to the short brown locks of hair that fanned around her. What wasn't a sickly white color was slightly blue, and she looked at him with half open eyes that seemed to be staring at everything and nothing at the same time. She was no longer shivering, and if it wasn't for the slow raise and fall of her chest, he would have assumed the worst, that she had in fact passed away. Harold sat beside her almost afraid to talk, but wanted to make sure she was alright and doing everything she could to survive. "Kayla?" he asked not expecting an answer.

Kayla blinked her half open eyes several times before she tried to curl up in the bed, tangling the sheets around her like a cocoon. "My head hurts so bad." Was all she could think to say.

"Why not try to get some rest, and I'll get you something hot to eat."

"No…. can't… must stay awake. I can't sleep, want to but can't.

"Kayla… please… its okay now. Its safe to sleep."

Again Kayla shook her head instantly wishing she hadn't. She could barely talk, but she tried anyway. "I can't my head, without the ability to have a cat scan performed, or….I can't." Kayla insisted.

"Cat scan?" Harold asked, but quickly realized that must be future technology. But, regardless of this fact Kayla knew something that he didn't. "Maybe you should go back. Get the medical care you need."

"I can't, I'm stranded. Usagi left me behind, took the key and ran. Without it I can't get to the time gates. Something is wrong I can't contact satsuna either. Before the ship sunk… she had been tapping into the wireless to send messages, but…. I don't know. She hasn't made an attempt since." Kayla pointed out.

"can I see those messages you've been receiving?" Harold asked. He was pissed that Kayla was stranded in much need of medical care that could not be found for her, but maybe there was something she may have missed, something she couldn't read.

"I lost the half a dozen wireless messages when the ship sunk, but here is everything I'd been receiving since I arrived on the ship on the night of the tenth." Kayla handed over her cell phone after opening her message in box. She didn't know what good it would do, but decided to let him have a look. After all nothing would change anything.

Harold gazed at the phone reading each message carefully. He even stopped to see when messages she had sent were rejected. That was the night of the sinking. Interference of some kind must have occurred during that time. He saw the option to resend one of the messages to see what was happening, but it was quickly sent back. He looked over at Kayla with a sympothic look crossing his features. "Don't worry, I'll see to it you aren't alone."

Kayla couldn't help but smile at that. He truly was nice to her, nicer then she felt she even deserved. Was Usagi right? Did he like her after all? Or, was he just going above and beyond to ensure a poor girl's safety going out in the great unknown. But a thought occoured to him, could she possibly like him too. Is that why she trusted him with her secrets.

"When I get some strength back, I can try calling out to Satsuna the old fashioned way." Kayla spoke after a few minutes. "But, no guarantees. I'd probably be labored as insane first.

"What is this old fashioned way?" Harold asked. "Let me guess, looking into the sky and yelling at it like an insane person might?"

Kayla rose an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah." She tried to sit up, but her head hurt too much still. "Pretty much exactly that. Though I'd probably have chosen queen bitch mode. A side of me that's not pretty to look at especially in times such as this." Kayla couldn't help but laugh a little at that, clutching her chest in pain.

"Kayla, I didn't want to ask this, but are you in a delicate condition?" Harold finally forced himself to ask the question that had been on his mind for the past two days. Seeing her grab her chest in pain, and he figured now was a good as time as any.

At first Kayla wanted to snap back at him, but had to stop and think what that phrase could possibly mean. Though providing an answer still wasn't easy. "Oh god no. Not possible. I've never been that close to get that way, and if it was done by force I would think I would know." She finally said her breathing labored. "Don't forget Usagi kicked me, and I got knocked around quite a bit. I've just thawed enough to feel most of it."

Harold reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. His skin had lightly grazed her, and while the color was still sickly-looking it wasn't as cold as it had been when she'd been pulled out of the nearly frozen waters of the North Atlantic. She was warming up some at least, but she still needed some food. Just as Harold was about to look for some, someone came by with a cup of soup. Carefully he lifted Kayla up and slowly eased it down her.

The hot liquid seemed to burn, but it was just what she needed. If she was going to survive, she needed to keep her blood sugars up, and hope for the best as far as her head was concerned. She could feel it burning her throat, but it also begun to warm her from the inside. A welcome change from the half-frozen feeling she felt some time before.

Jack's condition hadn't changed, and the doctors didn't give Rose much hope that he would recover. It was almost as if he was in some kind of coma, alive but just barely. His systems just beat just enough to keep his organs alive, but that was it. Rose was frantic with worry not wanting to leave Jack's bedside. However, part of her felt Usagi was the reason for him being on the fence like this. What had she done to him, would his heart finally give out and—No she couldn't think like that. He promised that he was a survivor, but something in his words something told him.

Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the thoughts that hit her all over making her want to break down. Where was Usagi? She would know what to tell her to either ease or confirm her fears. But, she wasn't on any passenger list. To rose that meant nothing. Those lists would continue to be collected and finalized until they docked in New York on the 18th, ironically the same day they would had arrived had the ship not sunk. Just the memories of the previous night caused rose to shed a tear. Forcing herself away from Jack for a few minutes she stormed over to where Officer Lowe was easing Kayla back into bed. "What did you do to him?!"

"Miss please this woman needs some rest." Harold tried to calm the situation in order to make things as easy for Kayla as possible. "She like you has had a rough night.'"

"Jack's condition hasn't changed and she did something to him I demand to know what." Rose kept her voice as low as possible as she spoke. After all she didn't want Cal to find her, and knew he could very well be amoung the sea of people.

"That's enough. She'll answer your questions after some proper rest."

"I didn't do anything. Sailor cosmos did." Kayla said weekly to defuse the situation. She transferred her energy to jack, allowing him to live long enough for his body to heal. Otherwise he would have frozen to death before sunrise."

"How long?"

"Depends on how strong he is." Kayla confirmed. "His body will decide.

Rose wasn't sure she could believe that answer, but decided to let it go for now. After all she wanted to be there when Jack woke up, if he woke up, and she had been gone way too long. After all she planed to disappear after the ship docked with or without jack.

**

* * *

October 2002**

* * *

"Very funny mom, you can quit playing. I know this has to be a joke." Usagi said as she let herself in much to the dismay of her "mother".

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not your mother. I'm sorry." The woman repeated fallowing Usagi up the stairs. She seriously thought this was a joke, but when she saw her room, the facts were quite real. Her room was obviously not her room. Nothing of hers was there. It was bare, some newspaper sprolled on the ground as if they had been painting.

"Mom this has to be a joke. I'm your daughter, Usagi. How can you do this to me? This isn't because I had underage sex is it?" Usagi's eyes welled with tears.

"I don't have a daughter. Now get out before I'm forced to call the police.

Sobbing Usagi had no choice but to comply with the request. As odd as it may have sounded, maybe it wasn't that far fetched. Maybe someone was playing a cosmic joke. Or, maybe someone altered her history so she never existed. The thought made her shiver as she exited the home.

Tears in her eyes Usagi made her way to the park, sitting under her favorite tree as the rains came.


End file.
